Bending the Elements
by mylesgirl16
Summary: This is a Naruto x avatar crossover. It wont really include the avatar characters, just the bending part, but they may be mentioned during the story. Sorta added a some things seen in the legend of Korra, but I promise the story is gonna be awesome! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm a huge fan of Avatar. I like the last airbender more, but I like the advanced technology in the legend of Korra and some other things so I decided to mix and match them inside this story. I'm going to change a couple of things so that it'll make sense with the naruto universe, so yeah. Please enjoy and tell me what you think about it!**

* * *

In the village of hidden in the leaves we see a four year old boy with blond hair, blue eyes and whisker like marks on his face, running away from a mob. This always happens to him, and today was going to be now better. Why you ask? Simple, because it was his birthday. He always wondered as to why they hated him, but today was the day he was going to find out. After taking a couple hits, he finally fell unconcious.

Waking up, he was surrounded by water and that he was a sewer.

"Wow, they threw me into a sewer. I wonder why I'm not surprised." he said sarcastically. He then saw a cage and decided to take a look. What he saw scared him. Inside the large cage was a huge fox, a fox with nine tails. The Kyuubi.

 **"Oh so my jailer decided to grace me with his presence." the fox boomed.**

"You're...the kyuubi. What are you doing in the sewer. I thought the Yondaime killed you. Oh my god! Am I dead!?" he began to panic.

 **"Kit calm down! Your not dead and the Yondaime didnt kill me. He couldnt, since I'm a creature of pure chakra. So he sealed me into you. You are not dead, just inside your mindscape "** Naruto calmed down and looked at the fox.

"Say can I ask you something?" The fox raised his eyebrow.

 **"What is it? You dont seem to be angry a the fact that I'm sealed with in you, which is a shocker."**

"Well not angry, more like shocked. Anyways, I wanted to ask you what your name was. I mean, you already know mines right?" This completely caught the giant fox off guard.

 **"What makes you think I have a name?"**

"Well most living creatures have name,and you talk...sorry if I offended you." he said shyly. The fox just smirked. This was surely an interesting human. He already felt bad for the boy. No person should live the life he did and at a young age. Yes this being of mass destruction and choas had a soft spot for the boy.

 **"No, you dont have to apologize. Yes I do have a name. Its Kuruma kit. Your not like other humans. I thought you were going to cry and yell at me for your horrible life."**

"Well, it really isnt your fault. I mean, its not like you wanted to be in a cage right? No if I'm going to be angry at someone, its the Fourth Hokage. But then, why did he choose me? Do you know Kuruma?"

 **"Its because your an Uzumaki. Only an Uzumaki can contain me. Just like your mother."**

"Y-You knew my mom? Wait she use to be like me?"

 **"Sure was kit. She pranked just like you too. And for why the Yondaime choose you, well you are his son." he replied casually.**

"Well damn. The guys my father huh? Well I guess if I were a sensible parent I wouldnt want to use my child huh? I guess that makes sense." Naruto said after a moment of silence. Kuruma was beyond shocked! He expected something, heck anything! But nooo,the kit just took it like normal. He made a vow right then that he make Naruto into the greatest shinobi around.

 **"Hey kit, you want me to train you? I could also unluck** **your mother's kekkei genkai."**

"Suigo! My mom had a kekkei whatever. What is that?" he asked innocently. The huge fox just laughed.

 **"Its a bloodline. Like the cursed Uchiha's eyes."**

"Ohh, the red-eyes temes." Naruto nodded in recognition. This caused Kuruma to laugh so hard, he was rolling around in his cage.

 **"Yea kit, the red-eyes temes. HAHA good name kit good name."**

"So which one does my mom have?"

 **"You see, Uzumakis have these chakra chains. They're really powerful, to the point that she was able to hold me down with them. Normally, you would have it later on, but I'm not really sure. But on the safe side, I'll unlock it now. Oh, and there's something else that most Uzumakis keep a secret of. Its underneath the Uzumaki compound, your house."**

"I have a house! That's awesome!"

 **"Settle down kit. Yes you do have a house. But I'll explain some of he things later on. Right now, your inside the hospital and are going to wake up. I don't want you telling anyone that you met me, alright?"**

"Why!? I tell jiji everything!"

 **"But he doesn't. Besides you can tell him, but not now."**

"Alright Kuruma. Thanks a lot!" and he faded out of his mindscape.

 **'Interesting kit alright. Maybe, just maybe he'll be the one.'**  
_

Hospital

Naruto began showing signs of waking up. When he did, he saw the nice Inu masked ANBU beside his bed, along with his jiji.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" Hokage asked.

"I'm fine jiji! You see all better!" he smiled. The aged Hokage looked at his surrogated grandson with a smile. He liked to see him smile, and didn't like what the villagers did to him one bit. That's why he always killed them.

"I see Naruto. Please forgive this old man. I'm really sorry." he said as a tear fell from his face. He got a surprise reaction when the said boy jumped him into a hug.

"Don't worry jiji! Its not your fault! Besides, I'm gonna become Hokage and then you could rest dettebayo!"

"Naruto I apologize as well. There was no excuse for me in being late." the Inu ANBU said.

"Its alright Inu-nii-san. You just got lost on the road of life." he grinned. The other ANBU just laughed as Inu hugged the boy

"Finally! Someone who understands!"

"Ne, ne jiji, can I leave now? I don't like hospitals."

"Of course. Please stay safe okay."

"Alright jiji, see ya!" he yelled as he ran out of the hospital.

 _'Minato, Kushina, please forgive me.'_

Naruto's Apartment

 **"Alright kit, now that your out of there, get some sleep. We'll go to your compound tomorrow."**

"but why cant I go now!?"

 **"First don't talk out loud, just think what you want to say. Second, it's late at the moment and no doubt you'll have ANBU on your trail. By the way, come into the mindscape, I need you to do something for me."**

'Okay Kuruma.'

MINDSCAPE

"So, whats up Kura!" Naruto said, grinning at the fox

 **"Well, I need you to rip a small bit of the seal. Just a thumb size."**

"And why is that?" dont get him wrong, the four year old loved the fox already, just wanted to know

 **"You see by doing so, I'll have access to your senses, so when we start training, I can keep a look out in case someone is watching."**

"That makes sense and all, but what about that crystal thing in jiji's office?"

 **"Pfft please, that thing? Mito, my first container was the one who designed and made the thing. I can easily disable it."**

"Ohhh. Suigo! Your awesome Kuruma."

 **"Yes yes, I am pretty awesome aren't I?" the fox smirked at the praise. "Well, get some sleep kit, tomorrow is gonna be a big day!"**

"Okay! Goodnight Kuruma." he said as he faded out of the mindscape.

 **"Goodnight kit."**  
 **-**  
Next Day

The next day, Naruto had woken up from his sleep. As he remembered the events from yesterday, his face immediately lit up. He had a friend-the same person who was the reason the villagers hated him-but a friend nonetheless. And on top of that, he was gonna get trained and be shown something awesome! It couldn't get any better.

 **"Kit, your rambling is scaring me. Just get dress and then go all the way to the near outskirts of the village. You'll see a house there, your house. Oh by the way, I just finished bringing out your chakra chains. Did it over night so we could test them today."**

'Okay Kuruma.' So he got dressed and did everything Kuruma told him to, as the fox looked out for anyone watching. Now he stood in front of a large gate with an Uzumaki swirl in the middle.

'Is this the place?'

 **"It sure is kit. Now hurry, prick your thumb and smear some of your blood on the gate."** Doing so, the gate opened and he hurried inside and shut it behind him.

'Did anyone see?'

 **"No kit, there wasn't anyone. Now let me explain something. The Uzumakis kept a secret from everyone, except their own, of course. This compound is located here and is this huge for a particular reason. From what I understood from Mito, who knew the entire story, was way before shinobi even existed, there were these people called benders. They would bend the four elements by will. Some were benders, some were not. This was brought out by their chi energy. Every human has chi energy, but because of the chakra use now and the benders forgotten to history, no one harnessed the chi energy, making it pretty hard right now. But the Uzumakis one day came across some ruins of a place called Republic city. This was the city where all the four different types of benders would live together. They managed to take all the savages and valuables and store them underneath this very compound. Do you understand me so far?"**

'Yes Kuruma. These...benders are incredible aren't they?'

 **"From what I understood, yes kit they are. Anyways, they had pretty advanced technology in their days which is also underneath along with a lot of scrolls that help in teaching you how to bend. Since its hard and near impossible to harness the chi energy, the Uzumakis designed a seal to bring it forth. The seal is only used by an Uzumaki, or those that they trust, because once words goes out that such things are possible, there will be war."**

'That's awesome isn't it Kuruma? Wait, is there a way to use all four element, and I thought there were five?'

 **"Good question. Yes naturally, people can bend one element, but there is a only one person in the entire world that is able to use all four elements. They are called the avatar and that's one of the reasons we are here, to see if your the avatar."**

'So if I'm this avatar, I can bend all four elements?' the fox nodded and then the four year old began dancing, 'wait a minute, you never answered my other question.' he frowned.

 **"That's because you started dancing like a sissy. Anyways, yes the lightening isn't an consider one of the main elements. There's something you have to understand. There are the four main element and then the their sub-elements and techniques. For example, if your an earth bender, you could also bend metal and even lava. A water bender can turn their water into ice and also blood bending, which is quite dangerous. It makes the person bend someone's blood, making them in control. Water bending also includes healing a person. Anyways, their air bending, which you could fly and their there's fire bending, which is where you could create and redirect lightning."**

'Whoa! I think the best one is...actually they're all pretty cool. So, when do we do this avatar test thing?'

 **"Well lets first put the seal on you. Go to the room on your left and then you'll see a seal. Just place your hand on it and it'll do the rest."** He did as he was told, and sure enough the seal was visible on the back of his hand.

'What now?'

 **"Now go downstairs into the basement. You can go exploring later."** as he made himself go downstairs into the basement he asked

"Kuruma, do you think I'll be the avatar?"

 **"Well kit, do you want peace?"**

'Huh?'

 **"The avatar is someone that brings peace towards others. Is that what you wish?"**

'Well I don't like violence and peace does sound good. A place where everyone is excepted. Kuruma, that's what I'm going to do. Being Hokage will be my second dream, but my first dream will be bringing peace to the world.'

 **"That's a pretty big dream kit. You sure you up for it?"**

'Well, I have you don't I?'

 **"You do know I'm a being of mass destruction, that everyone hates?"** the foxed raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah about that I want to-oh were here, I'll ask later. So what do I do?' He was inside the basement, in which he saw another door leading him downstairs.

 **"Well kit, we're in an opening now. You see that crystal ball right there, place you hand on it."** he did as he was instructed and instantly, his eyes glowed. Kuruma almost choked, but then the glowing died down.

'Umm Kuruma? What am I suppose to do now?'

 **"Kit, didn't you see you eyes glowing when you touched the ball?"**

'Noooo. Was I?' before the fox could do anything, there was a woman that appeared out of nowhere. 'Kuruma, who is she?' the young boy panicked.

 **"That's Mito Uzumaki, the Shonadime's wife. Don't worry, this is a message she has for you, so listen well."**

 _If you are seeing this message then congratulations, you are this generation's avatar. The avatar is a person who must bring balance to the world. As you may already see, the shinobi world isn't one of peace, but one of destruction and constant battles. I only wish you are to gather a group of trustworthy people to help you with your quest. The seal that you place on yourself can only be used by an Uzumaki. If you do, however, wish to give it to an outsider, then you must will it and the seal will function. I wish you good luck on your journey in keeping the world in balance._

The message ended and Mito disappeared. Naruto just stared at the place where she was until Kuruma snapped him out of it.

 **"Well, that was interesting. Now, for the door that's over their. It also has a blood seal, so only an Uzumaki can open it."**

'Seals are really cool aren't they?'

 **"Considering that your an Uzumaki, then yes to you its cool and it might even come naturally. But to others, its a difficult art which is dying pretty fast."**

'Well I'm gonna make sure its not forgotten.' he said with determination and smeared some of his blood onto the door, opening it. What he saw shocked him. Inside the room, there were scrolls and books, along with different equipment, equipment that he had never seen before. He began looking around and was amazed at what he saw. There were blueprints-Kuruma told him-on how to create these machines that could fly and one of them were actually there!

'Whoa! This thing is huge!'

 **"This is an airship, from what I remember. It took the Uzumakis awhile to place it here. It was the only one that was in somewhat good shape."**

'Say Kyuu, what are these?'

 **"Those are communication devices. There are a lot of other things which are all explained in the books. I'll let you look around today, but tomorrow for sure we're going to start training. I want you to also use my chakra properly, but until you are ready."**

'Thanks Kyuu!' and so the rest of the say was used for him to look around the underground bunker and his house.

 **First chapter! Please comment if you like so far! Second chapter will be updated later today.**


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day-Naruto Apartment

Naruto had woken up pretty early today. He was going to start his training today! He also remebered his house. While he was exploring,he cane across a room that was decorated for a new born but what shocked him more was a banner that said 'Welcome home Naruto!'. His parents loved him and he could see it. He cried and cried and would have continued doing just that if Kuruma didnt tell him to get a move on.

 **"Alrighty then kit. Now that your ready the tor-training begins! First give me 100 laps around the village then 100 push ups, and situps go!"** Poor boy just paled and did so when he was threatened with his ramen. After that he began training with his chains,which he was pretty food at it,but Kuruma said it was because he was an Uzumaki. He didnt start his bending, just getting the feeling of bending each element. This kept going on for six months. He also changed his mindscape into a forest, much to Kuruma's delight.

One night as he was walking home, he saw a man jumping over a wall from the Hyuuga compound. The werid thing about it was the man was holding a black bag and it seemed to be moving.

 **"Kit, there seems to be a human in there."**

'What? He's kidnapping her!?'

 **"Go save her kit, it'll also give you some practice on a real opponent."**

'Okay Kyuu!' and so he sped off, after the man. When he reached him he yelled

"Hey you! What are you doing out here?" Now this shinobi was here because of a treaty, but in reality he just wanted to kidnap a Hyuuga so that Kumo would have the Byakugan, and what better why then the heiress! But now he finds himself having to think of an excuse for the kid in front of him, since his plan was flawless before.

"Just go back kid. This has nothing to do with you."

"Well you do have a person in that bag so it has everything to do with me." Now this shocked the Kumo nin.

 _'Better finish him of.'_

"Let her go." Naruto yelled as he rushed to punch him. The Kumo nin dodge it, but due to the sudden attack, lost his grip on the bag. Seeing that it was now his chance, he quickly grabbed the bag and opened it. Inside was a little girl, about his age, with lavender hair and she was crying.

"Are you alright? Don't worry, I hit him so hard that he's over there now." he said as he helped her out of the bag.

"T-Thank y-you." she whimpered. Seeing as she was still crying, he held her in his arms and softly stroke her hair

"Don't worry, I wont let him hurt you." The Kumo shinobi had finally came out of his shock and charged at the two children. He was not going to go back to the Raikage and say that he was defeated by children!

"You little brats You're going to pay for that!" he said and got even more angrier when Naruto stuck out his tongue.

 **"Kit, that was a bad move. Don't anger him, especially with the little girl all shaken up."**

'Any ideas?'

 **"Spike my chakra, it'll alert any of the nearby shinobi. If he starts getting rough, then I'll take over."** he nodded and flared some of Kuruma's chakra. Immediately all shinobi were alerted along with the Hokage and made their way to the area.

'I hope your alright Naruto.' the Hokage thought as he sped to the area. Once he got there, along with several ANBU and shinobi, they saw Naruto in front of a little Hyuuga girl and the ambassador from Kumo for the peace treaty, engaged in a fight.

"Stand down Kumo nin. What is going on?" Naruto looked and saw his jiji and smiled. He didn't want to hurt the girl, but he knew he would if he had to fight the nin.

"Jiji! I'm so glad your here!" he shouted, causing the Hokage to smile and the other shinobi-those who didn't know-mumur things about disrespect.

"Hello there Naruto. Do you mind telling me whats going on?"

"Jiji, you see this guy, he tried to take this girl right here. He put her in a bag but I stopped him." he exclaimed proudly making them chuckle. Hiashi, who had just arrived, was going to ask what happened, when he saw his missing daughter, the Uzumaki boy and the ambassador.

"Hokage-sama, whats going on?"

"Hiashi, your daughter was being kidnapped by this Kumo nin, but was stopped by Naruto here." Hiashi just looked at the boy and then his daughter, who oddly clunged to the boy tightly. He smiled. He didn't have anything against the boy since he knew his heritage.

"Thank you for saving my daughter Uzumaki-san. If there is anything I could do for you, please just ask." he said as he held his daughter.

"Its nothing at all Hizashi-san. You're really nice anyways. I didn't know you had a daughter?" They all just looked at him, and then someone spoke

"Naruto, I'm right here." right behind Hiashi came out the real Hizashi.

"Ahh! Jiji! Hizashi-san split into two!" he yelled, waving his arms in the air. All the shinobi there started laughing, since they knew what he meant.

"No Naruto. This is my brother, Hiashi. We're twins."

"Ohh. Your still better Hizashi-san." causing everyone to laugh again, except Hiashi, who had an amused smile on his face.

"ANBU, take the Kumo nin to the T & I department. Everyone else you may leave." the Hokage said and they were all gone except the Hyuugas, Naruto and the Hokage.

"Naruto, did something, anything happen to you when you fought the Kumo nin?" he asked serious. A lot of the shinobi had felt the Kyuubi's chakra and it would cause him problems later on.

"What you talking about jiji?" oh he knew very well what he meant, but he couldn't tell, "all I did was hit him once, that's all. He said I had a strong punch." he nodded, "say jiji, how did you know I was here?"

"Naruto I'm Hokage, I should know these things." the Hokage chuckled, but what he and the other three adults were thinking were totally different

 _'Nice safe Hiruzen, nice save'_

"Yea your right. Being Hokage is really awesome isn't it?"

"Yes, it is Naruto. Now why don't we get you home."

"Hokage-sama, if I may?" Hiashi began as his daughter got out of his arms and went over to Naruto, who save her. The adults continued their chatter, althought it didn't last long.

"Hi there. My name is Naruto, whats yours?" he said to the girl. She had the same eyes as Hizashi and looked really pretty in general/

"M-My n-name I-is H-Hinata. Thank y-you for s-saving me." she said looking down on the ground.

"Its alright. Hey why do you stutter a lot. It makes it hard to understand you. Beside you have a nice voice." he smiled, not knowing the effects that those words had on the now blushing girl. He only said it to encourage her.

"Really."

"Yeah. You see you didn't stutter. Say, you wanna be friends? I don't really have that much. Actually I don't have any."

 **"I feel hurt kit."**

'I didn't mean it like that. If jiji were to here me, then he'd wonder. Your my best friend Kura!'

 **"Just messing with ya kit."**

"Sure, I d-don't mind b-being friends." she too didn't really have any friends because the Main and Branch Houses weren't allowed to mix.

"Yatta! I have a friend!" he yelled, gaining the attention of the adults.

"That's wonderful Naruto. Also Hiashi-san here would like you to sleep at his house for the night. Is that alright with you?" Hokage asked.

"Sure! That's great jiji." then he remembered something, "actually jiji, if people saw them with me, then they'll get hurt too. I'll just go home." he said sadly.

"Nonsense. You're welcomed at our house any time Naruto. Don't worry about what others say, okay?" an angry Hiashi said.

"My brother really wants you to come Naruto. It's late so why don't we head over, alright?" Hizashi smiled.

"Okay, whatever you say Hizashi-san." and he and Hinata began walking to the compound with the two Hyuugas behind them. The Hokage went back to his compound.

Two Month Later

Its been two months since that incident and Naruto and Hinata had become great friends. Naruto, however, had to keep up his training, especially since he started his air bending, considering it was his primary affinity. Kuruma had taught him the shadow clone jutsu, which greatly helped in his training. He would have the clones work on history, by sending them to the library and reading books. Others were to work on handwriting for making seal, other were to read the beginning level of seal. While other clones were to go throught the stuff from in the underground bunker. He also had a couple of clones do a bit of the other three bending element, but just a bit, so he could at least get a basic understanding. The technology and history he read from the benders and their time was amazing! He could actually build some of the things, but with the help of seals and some chakra. He was also debating whether or not he should tell Hinata his secret, since they were friends, but Kuruma told him to wait some more and he realized that Kuruma always knew what was best.

MINDSCAPE

Kuruma just looked at his host and couldn't help but smile. His kit sure had come a really long way and he couldn't feel more proud. He was just worried that once the Hokage found out about their friendship, then he would do something to block all connection, and even try to wipe his memory. Just then, his train of thoughts were rudely intruppted by a flash of light When it died down, there stood the two people he thought were, no they were SUPPOSE to be dead.

"Okay then, we're in a forest. What the hell just happened?" on of them asked

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem natural." the other said, the stoic one

 **"No it isn't. This is a mindscape, but more importantly, what ate you two doing here?" Kuruma said, after getting out of his shock.**

"Kuruma? Is that you? Oh man, at least someone we know! Hey Kuruma, what are you doing here?" the energetic one said.

 **"I was sealed inside a little boy about almost five years now. What about you guys. Nevermind, let me just call the kit."**

"Kit? Wow, who would have known the great Kuruma would have a soft spot for a human." he laughed.

"I must admit, that I too am quite surprised. Why the change of heart?" the stoic one said, with an amused face.

 **"Pfft, you guys would too if you saw what he went throught because of me and yet he still has you dreams. Dreams of peace. You never did answer my question you know?"**

"First call your 'kit' as you put it. I think we're going to be in here for a while."

"Show us his memories in the meantime."

OUTSIDE MINDSCAPE

 **"Hey Kit, I've got something for you. Actually, there are two people here that you've got to meet. Come into you mindscape."**

'Okay Kyuu.'

MINDSCAPE

When Naruto entered his mindscape, he was surprised to see two people yelling and calling the deaths of the people of Konoha. He saw Kuruma just staring at them, as if they were complete strangers.

"Um Kura? Who are these people, more like how the hell are they here?!"

 **"Calm down kit. They just saw your memories and are a little pissed right know. Hey you guys, stop scaring the kit and get over here. You have a lot of explaining to do."**

"Oh, sorry there Kuruma. So your Naruto huh? Those villagers are quite idiotic aren't they?"

"Yup, but they're just too blinded by hate and anger. Although that too is a stupid reason, but whatever. So who are you guys? I didn't know I had others inside this seal." then he turned and saw the stoic one and immediately yelled, "Ahh! Its one of the red eye temes! Kuruma, what are they doing here?" a panic Naruto yelled.

"Calm down kit. Yes, he is one of those 'red eye temes' but he isn't like the rest."

"I see that he's afraid of them?"

 **"More like hates them. They make up the police force and not once helped him, more like they joined the others." Kuruma said in disgust.**

"Such disgusted acts. I can't believe that I'm related to such people."

"Well, I think we should introduce one another right brother?"

"I guess we should."

 **"And how the hell you ended up here." Kuruma added.**

"And that. Well to start off, my name is Indra and this is my idiotic baby brother Ashura."

"Hey! I detest that!"

"Of course you do. You always deny the truth. We are the sons of Hagoromo Otsutsuki."

"Umm Kura, am I suppose to know who he is?"

 **"You guys call him the Sage of Sixth Paths."**

"Oh, I remember reading it somewhere. But they said he was a myth."

"You people have gone so far as to disregard my father's existence at all!" Indra yelled.

"Hey calm down, it isn't his fault and you know it! I think he has enough people blaming him for things he hasn't done." Ashura said.

"Your right. I apologize for my outburst." he said bowing slightly.

"Its alright. I mean if my dad was completely forgotten, then I think I would have been angry as well." Naruto smiled.

 **"Am I the only one who wants to know how the hell you guys are here?"**

"Hold your tails on, we'll tell you shesh." Ashura said, getting a glare from the fox, "well, honestly we don't really know either. One minute we were fighting, next we became brothers again and then BAM! We find ourselves here."

 **"That isn't really satisfying." Kuruma deadpanned.**

"Well all in all, I guess we're stuck here. Hope you don't mind Naruto." Ashura questioned. Naruto just looked at both Ashura and Indra and then smiled

"Its alright, I got two cool nii-sans! Yatta!" and started doing his weird dance.

"Ni-san? I don't mind. Actually yes! This is perfect! Know I get to be the older brother, MWAHAHA!" Ashura exclaimed as Indra and Kuruma sweatdropped as they saw Ashura join the four year old in his dance.

"I wouldn't mind. Nii-san, huh? I have one brother, another won't hurt. Hope you don't mind sharing space Kuruma." Indra said to the fox.

 **"Don't really care. As long as the kits happy I guess."**

A Five Months Later

Naruto was now five years old. He actually had a great birthday party with his two new brothers-is only birthday party. He was still friends with Hinata and she was actually going to come over to his apartment today. Today was the day he was going to tell her everything. Ashura kept telling him about having a harem, although he didn't quite understand what that was, since Indra would always beat him up, saying he was too young to be filled with indecent things. Right now, he stood in the middle of his cleaned room. There was a cat that was also with him. The cat, he named kitty-chan, was being picked on by some people, so he saved her. Oddly, or thanks to Kuruma, he could understand the cat well. He heard a knock on his door and went to go answer it.

"Hey Hinata! Come in!" he said dragging the girl inside. He sat her on his bed, since he didn't have any chairs or tables.

"Naruto, was there something that you needed to tell me?" she asked. When she became friends with Naruto, slowly bit by bit, she became more confident. She doesn't stutter now, but does blush when she's around Naruto. Her father saw this as a good result and encourage them to spent more time together, that and another reason.

"Well, Hinata, your my best friend and I don't really like keeping secrets from you. So I'm going to tell you something that even jiji doesn't know, or doesn't know I know. After this you might hate me though." he looked down a bit sadden to have lost his friend.

"Don't worry Naruto, I wont ever leave you, I promise." So he began to tell her everything from the Kyuubi, his parents, the Uzumaki secret and his two nii-sans. When he was done, she engulfed him into a hug.

"Y-You don't hate me?" he said, a bit relieved.

"Why would I? You and the Kyuubi are two different people. Is that why people always glare at you?" she noticed it alright, to the point it was getting really annoying. "Ano, we're still friends right?"

"Yup! Thanks Hinata! Oh and let me introduce you to kitty-chan. Kitty-chan, say hello to Hinata." the cat purred and then went on her lap.

"Aww, its so cute!" she cooed. "Say Naruto, can I...can I touch your whisker marks?" she asked shyly, causing Naruto to blush.

"W-Why is that?" he didn't quite like it when people did, because then they wouldn't stop, especially girls, due to its secret.

"Pleasse!" she pleaded, she didn't know why, but she always just wanted to touch them.

"Ugh! Fine, but you can't tell anyone." Not understanding, she did so anyways, and to her surprise, it caused him to purr and it sounded t cute!

"Oh my god! That's so cool! Let me do it again." and so that's what they're afternoon was finished with. When she was about to leave, Naruto's door was kicked down.

"Alright demon, today we finish you!" a village said as a shinobi threw a fire ball at him, with Hinata behind Naruto.

"Naruto! Use your fire bending to disperse it, but make it look like it hit you. We don't want them to find out."

'Okay Kyuu.' He dispersed the fireball, and before they could see, it hit the nearby wall, engulfing the apartment into flames. All the villagers and shinobi ran out of the flaming apartment and seconds later, there was an explosion. After a couple seconds, there was cheering, cheering that the demon brat was finally dead.

"What's going on here?" turning they saw their beloved leader glaring at them.

"We just killed the demon! Now the demon is truly dead!" one of the stupid villagers said as the rest nodded.

"Is that so? ANBU! Kill everyone here! Leave no survivors!" and the ANBU began killing them.

 _'Minato, Kushina. I'm sorry, I failed your son, and now, now he's dead because of me.'_ he cried.

Konoha Council

"Hokage-sama, we heard some terrible news. Please don't tell me that she, that she-" Hiashi began.

"I'm sorry, Hiashi. Earlier this evening, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki were killed in an explosion that was set off in his apartment." Instantly there was cheering from the civilian side.

"SILIENCE! Your so happy that two innocent kids were killed!?" Hokage yelled.

"No, Hokage-sama, we're just happy that the demon is gone."

"Yeah, they just finished what the Fourth started." There was killing intent that was leaked from the shinobi side, along with a few ANBU who liked the kid.

"Oh please do enlighten me. Pray tell me WHY WOULD THE FOURTH WANT TO KILL HIS SON!? HIS SON WHO HE SACRIFICED FOR THIS VILLAGE!"

Silence.

No one spoke, because they had nothing TO say. They just killed the son of their beloved Fourth Hokage.

"W-We d-didn't know." one of the civilians said as the rest looked down in shame.

"Are you trying to tell me that your so blind that you cant see the resemblance between the two!?" Hiashi yelled as he threw down a picture of both Naruto and Minato. Sure enough, he was indeed a carbon copy of the Fourth, minus the whisker marks.

"Troublesome, now we have to worry about the Kyuubi that is now free and could come back and destroy the village now." Shikaku.

"This time, we don't have a Yondaime and Jiraiya might not be back. On top of that, which parent would want to give up their child after know what Naruto went through." Inoichi said. Seeing that the civilians were confused

"Yes, now that you people killed the only living being that stood between the destruction of our village and its destroyer, we have to think of battle plans and strategies." Shibi said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No. that wont work at all." the turned to the Hokage who began speaking, "The first container was the Shonadime's wife, Mito Uzumaki, the second was Kushina Uzumaki and the third was Naruto Uzumaki. I think you understand?"

"Troublesome." Shikaku said.

"What does that mean?" a civilian member exclaimed.

"It means that only an Uzumaki can hold the Kyuubi." Tsume barked, "Yeah I remember, Kushina told me once that it was because of the amount of chakra that they had, which was more than an average person, and the longitivity of the person and I don't think that we'll find a living Uzumaki and if we do, they won't want anything to do with us because of what this village did to Naruto or it would be too late." she concluded, making the civilian side panic. Just before anything could be said

 _CRACK_

 _BOOM!_

Was heard as something fell from the ceiling and landed on top of the table. The ANBU were on full alert as the Hokage and the shinobi side got ready to attack. When the smoke cleared, they heard coughing from two different sources and a meow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous Chapter_

 _Just before anything could be said_

 _CRACK_

 _BOOM!_

 _Was heard as something fell from the ceiling and landed on top of the table. The ANBU were on full alert as the Hokage and the shinobi side got ready to attack. When the smoke cleared, they heard coughing from two different sources and a meow._

 **Now**

"Man, that was close wasnt it? Create thing kitty-chan helped us last minute huh?" the blonde boy exclaimed.

"Yup. Arigato kitty-chan. We would have died if you didnt save us." the lavender girl said.

"Meow meow meow"

"Really! Yea it was pretty lucky you found the hole." the boy nodded in agreement.

"Its still pretty amazing you can understand her Naruto. What's her real name anyways?"

"I'm not sure Hinata. What's your name kitty-chan?"

"Meow."

"Oh? That's a pretty nice name. Maybe your the cat that Inu-nii-san always ran into." he turned to Hinata, "she said her name is Tora and she is the pet of the Fire Daimyo's wife." that's when they heard crashes and look around. They came face to face with the other people in the room, who were just staring at them oddly.

"Ano...we apologize if were interrupting something, but his apartment was engulfed in flames and we just escaped." Hinata said shyly. They just kept on staring, which was starting to creep them out.

"Oi! Whachya guys staring at?! She said sorry? Stop staring! What weridos." he mummbled.

"Naruto..." the Hokage broke out of his shock. The two children just look at the elder

"Jiji! I didn't know you were here! Can you tell them to stop staring? Tora said that she's going to rip them to pieces if they don't stop." at that, all shinobi, whether ANBU or clan head looked a different direction. Hinata was immediately engulfed in a hug by her father, who held her close.

"I'm so glad your alright." he whispered and she returned the hug.

"Eh?! Hizashi-sama! Its so good to see you!" Naruto exclaimed, making some of the shinobi head clans chuckle

"Your doing this on purpose." Hiashi smirked. He had taken a liking to Naruto, considering when he praked his clan, he didn't prank him, his daughters, his brother and his nephew. He knew his clan was too up stuck and needed to lighten up.

"Huh? What do you mean? I-" he was cut off by the Hokage who hugged him tightly and was mumbling 'sorry' and 'thank god your alive.' This action shocked most of the council memebers.

"I'm so glad your alive Naruto." he said, looking at the boy.

"Yup! Don't worry jiji, no one can kill me!" he pointed to himself proudly and then pouted sadly, "but jiji, I think I need a new house."

"Of course. Naruto. I'm just so glad your alive." Hokage smiled. "Why don't we get you some new clothes and Hinata as well?"

"Okay jiji! Hinata, lets go!" Naruto said, grabbing the girl by the hand.

"Naruto, would you like me to come with you?" the ANBU masked Inu, asked.

"Inu-nii-san! Sure, I don't mind." he said, dragging Hinata with him over. Tora followed behind and the shinobi were still wondering how these two children managed to befriend the demonic cat. The civilian side had a guilty look in their eyes, because now seeing Naruto up close, he indeed looked like the Yondaime! He was so cheerful as well. No one noticed the jutsu that he used, which erased the part about Naruto's heritage and when Hiashi showed them the resemblance. They had leaked out his status as Jinchuriki, he wasn't going to let them leak out his heritage, not yet. He just finished when he heard Naruto ask Inu

"Ne, ne, Inu-nii-san?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Is kitty-chan the cat that always crosses your path?" he asked, making the others snicker. Inu bent down and looked at his eyes (although he had a mask)

"Thank you. Thank you for understanding." he sobbed and hugged him. Letting go he said, "no Naruto, it was a black cat."

"Okay! Because Tora is really nice ya know!"

"If you say so..."

Needless to say when the general population found out that Naruto was alive, they were angry, but a look from the old man was enough to shut them up.

One Week Later

It took about a week for things to settle down. There were Anbu that were hidden away and had an eye on Naruto, not even leaving for a second. Naruto spent most of his time at the Hyuuga compound, where he met Neji and they became somewhat...friends? Neji didn't like spending time with them, so Naruto played with Hinata and her younger sister, Hanabi. He wanted Hinata to have the seal, like him and become a bender, but his fox guardian-as the two legendary brothers dubbed him-told him to wait about a year, until he master air bending and was going to start water bending, saying that she has an aura similar to that of a water bender. He didn't really train that much either, which was a bummer, but alright. Indra said that he needed to make friends, but Ashura kept telling him, for some odd reason, to make as much female friends. Why? Well each time he asked, Indra would beat Ashura and Kuruma would say, 'when your older.' So he dropped it. Right now, he was watching a spar between Hinata and her father. She had improved over the time, and her father was satisfied, to heck with the elders.

"Ano...can I say something?" Naruto said as they finished the spar. Hiashi looked at him as if he grew a second head. Naruto would never be so polite, especially since he intentionally mixed up him and his twin.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Well, I sorta noticed that in your stance, its a bit rigid. Hinata looks like she's flexible, so it doesn't seem to fit her."

"And what do you suggest?" Hiashi asked. He had never noticed that! But, if that was the case, then he had a perfect style for her, since it was the one her mother used.

"Well, she might be able to dodge an attack and at the same time get a hit in. The best offense is defense." he stated. Some of the elders there were boiling in rage as they saw that Hiashi was actually listening and agreeing.

"You want her to sully our tradition! The Hyuuga's taijutsu is the best! Its the ultimate defense!" one shouted.

"I didn't mean to dishonor you or your clan, but I was just stating what I saw. Besides, I wasn't speaking to you, I was speaking to the clan head, so get yourself out of this conversation!" he yelled, shocking everyone there. Hinata was getting worried, for something totally different than what her father though.

"How dare you! You commoner!"

"Oh, so the Hyuuga elders are know to butt into conversations? All I was doing was saving you from humiliation." he mocked. The elders were seething.

"Please stop! Your making this worse." Hinata pleaded, and then whispered, although her father heard, "your making them hate him, not you, remember?" This got him thinking. What did his daughter mean by that...she didn't mean the Kyuubi, right? It didn't take over. 'The seal' he flashed his Byakugan, but the seal was intacted.

'I wonder what she meant. I guess I'll ask her later.'

The elders had left, and now it was only Hinata and Naruto and her father.

"Alright, that's it for today. Hinata, I'll give you some scrolls that belonged to your mother. She had the same problem as well." he said.

"Hai, tou-san."

"Now go clean up, the both of you. I want you to met me in my office in five minutes." and then he left. The two five year olds were nervous. What exactly did he want from them?

"Is Naruto awake now?" she said to 'Naruto'

"Yeah, he'll be taking control now." 'Naruto said.

"Okay, thanks Ashura for telling my father about the style."

"No problem. I'm a water user too, so and its hard having a rigid stance that's meant for earth users. He's taking back now." and then Naruto's dark green eyes return to there blue ones. Ashura took over at the beginning of Hinata's match, saying that he need to see something, so Naruto let him and fell asleep. Ashura hated the Hyuuga pricks, but seeing his little brother already had a rough life, he didn't want to add to more of it.

"So, everything went okay?" Naruto asked as they went to go wash up.

"Yeah, but my dad is a bit suspicious. What do we tell him? He said that he have to meet him in the office before dinner." she panicked.

"Hmm, I really don't know. Heck, we're not really sure if he is going to ask us. But, my dad is actually great friends with yours. Apparently the two of them along with the Uchiha head were a team and their future wives were a team as well."

"Really! Our parents were on the same team?" Hinata almost yelled.

"Shh! Yes, I read it in one of mom's diaries and there was a picture too! Isn't that great!" she nodded and they went their separate ways to wash up. After a couple minutes, they met in front of Hiashi's office. They knocked

"Enter" they heard and took a deep breath and went in. Hiashi looked at them and knew immediately that they were hiding something.

"Is there something that you wanted to ask us, tou-san?" Hinata asked. Hiashi just looked and looked and made a decision he would probably regret later on.

"Forget it, lets go it dinner." he said and stood up and left the room. The two children, who were unknowingly holding their breath, exhaled sharply.

"I don't know what just happened, but I am glad it did." Naruto grinned and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Lets go, we don't want to keep them waiting." she said as they went to the dining room.  
_

A six year old Naruto was sitting in the middle of the Uzumaki compound. He had just finished mastering air bending, and is looking over his studies in seals. He found out that it wasn't widely known because it was a really hard branch, but he didn't know why since it came so easy for him. He was already a level 6/10 seal master. But then Kuruma did say he was an Uzumaki and they were scary when it came to sealing.

"Naruto! Are we going to continue our training for today?" Hinata said, coming into the backyard. He had given Hinata the seal because she was his friend, a friend he could trust, along with the approval of Indra, Asura and Kuruma. They found out that she was a water bender, so they both started their training in water bending a couple months ago.

"Yeah, say Hinata, I think you should study seals, or at least get a basic understanding of them, don't you think?" he said looking up from his book.

"I suppose I could, but I want to get my chakra reserves up so I could use the shadow clone jutsu." she said sitting next to him with a scroll of chi blocking. She found out they were similar with closing the telekinesis points in a person's chakra system, which was based on the Hyuuga taijutsu style, but it would only disable the person from using chakra, meaning they could still move. This, however, would completely stop the person, like they were paralyses and she was trying to find a way incorporate it into her taijutsu.

"Say Hinata, its getting late. Want me to take you home? I have to leave for my apartment too."

"Sure." she smiled and they got up to leave. "Say Naruto, when are you gonna start making some of those things downstairs? They look really cool!"

"When I at least become a level 9/10 seal master. I want to use seals and chakra to power them."

"You better not start without me though. Some of the clothes down there are so beautiful. Hope you don't mind if I want to re-make some of them." she said shly.

"Nope! Don't mind at all!" he grinned.

 _"Oi, otouto! Go to the casino. they have this poker game thing once every night between the clan heads and Hokage. Take Hinata with you. You need the money."_

 _"He's going to clean them out."_

 **"Who cares?! Asura's right, you do need the money."**

 _'Okay! More money here I come!'_

"Naruto?" Hinata said.

"Oh sorry about that Hinata, Asura-nii said I should go to that poker game they have with the clan heads and such. Wanna come?"

"Do you really need to ask? Should I tell my father to leave the game?" they both grinned.

"Nope!" they said together. They snuck into the room and were met face to face with the Old Man.

"Naruto? Hinata? What are you guys doing here?" the curious Hokage asked.

"Jiji, we wanna play too!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Sorry brat but you need money to play." Choza said. He and the othe clan heads had absolute nothing against the boy, even before his so called 'death'.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Hiashi asked.

"Tou-san, Naruto wants to play. I hope none of you mind." she said innocently.

"I know right! Its not like I'm going to take all your money." he grinned. "I might even have to owe you."

 **"Oh the irony."**

 _"Damn straight!"_

 _"Language little brother."_

"I say we let the brat play. It could be fun." Tsume said.

"Right. I have this much money if you need any." he said showing them his frog wallet.

"I think I have some as well, if more is needed." Hinata said, taking out hers as well.

"Hinata, are you sure? Its not like he's going to win." Hiashi said.

"Aww, you wound me Hizashi-san. Aren't we friends?" he said in a mocking hurt tone.

"You're doing that on purpose." he said with a rare smile on his face, shocking everyone there.

"Anyways, if Naruto and Hinata are allowed to play, lets beginning." Hokage said.

"Ano, I'm not play. Naruto is. I'm just on his side." Hinata clarified.

"You have a lot of confidence in him." Inoichi commented.

"Well, he is my friend." she smiled.

So they game began. They dealt, and everything was going smoothly. The game went round after round, with Naruto demonstrating his great luck, shocking the others. His chips were just piling up and up. At one point, the Uchiha clan head made a rude comment saying.

"I bet your using the sissy Hyuuga girl. Your cheating and its because of her!" he yelled, making Hiashi very angry, but everything wasstopped when they were all hit with a wave of killing intent, Kyuubi killing intent. They all looked at Naruto who was glaring at the Uchiha clan head

 **"Listen well you prissy red eyes-teme. you can talk whatever shit you want about me, but the minute you insult my friend, you insult Hinata, I will make the village's street run red with your blood."** Shocking everyone with his overprotectiveness about Hinata.

BONK

"Naruto, he is clan head. You can't call him that. In private, I don't mind, but towards him, then you could get into trouble." Hinata said as he nursed his head, where she had hit him.

"Sorry." he pouted. She smiled and they looked around at the shocked faces of everyone there.

"What?" she said innocently.

"Did you not see the red chakra?" Hokage asked.

"Oh, you have it too jiji?" Naruto asked. He needed the Hokage to understand that Kuruma meant him no harm.

"What are you talking about?" this got their attention alright.

"Well, whenever I get hurt or poisoned, or the hospital doesn't want to treat me, there's this red chakra that always comforts me. Like it heals me and I don't feel funny anymore."

"Comforts you?" this caused a bugged eye reaction from all of them.

"Yea, yea. Like when I'm having a nightmare, the red chakra comes and changes the dream to a nice one. I even heard a voice one time."

"A voice? What did it say?" asked the alarming Old Man.

"Well, I didn't really think about it before, but I guess I wasn't imagining it. It said, 'they call me a demon and yet look at what they're doing to an innocent child.' Do you have that nice red chakra and voice as well jiji? Hinata said she didn't." they both inwardly grinned as they saw many of the people look down in shame. Kuruma and Asura were full out laughing, while Indra just grinned. Guess we know were the Uchiha's 'cool' attitude came from.

"No Naruto, I don't have that." the Hokage said with a small sad smile.

"Guess it means I'm much more awesome than you right jiji?" he grinned.

"Why don't we finish the game. Your winning the game so far." Hinata said.

"What the hell is up with your luck kid?" Tsume said as they dealt again.

"Well, Naruto did clean out two casinos before. He's the reverse of Lady Tsunade." Hinata smiled.

Silence.

You could literally here a pin drop as they looked at his grinning face.

"What can I say, I'm just that awesome!"

"Where does all that money go!?" Choza asked.

"Well Hinata as this unhealthy obsession with cinnamon buns. So it mostly goes there, or to the people on the streets. They treat me kindly. I was going to send some of it to the orphanage, but everyone there was mean and I got kicked out when I was four, so they get nothing."

"Can we just finish the game." the Uchiha clan head huffed.

"Your not allowed to play again." Shikaku said to Naruto.

"What why!? Its not my fault you guys have horrible luck!" he whined.

"Naruto, its okay. They're just angry that they lost most of their money to a six year old." Hinata tried to cheer him up. They began the game again, and lets just say when it was over, there were two very happy six year olds leaving behind crying adults.


	4. Chapter 4

After that night, no one wanted to play poker with Naruto again. So he decided to focus on his training. He and Hinata were doing well, and had almost mastered water bending, Hinata faster than him, because they found out it was here elemental affinity. They also found out that to know what type of bending a person will get, it would be based on their elemental affinity. They were way ahead of the normal academy, which would start when they turned eight and end when they were thirteen. So five years. They already mastered the three academy jutsus and were looking to do other things. He place gravity seals on Hinata as well.

Speaking of Hinata, not only was she a natural at water bending, but she as well underway with making a new style from the Hyuuga taijutsu. She realized that with enough pressure she could actually break the person's bones or even their chakra network. The possibilities were endless! When water bending, she found out that she could also freeze the ice and move it around. Water bending wasn't limited to just water, but all liquids. She also tried pulling water out of thin air but it needed much work. But the most shocking thing was when both she and Naruto came across a scroll with a forbidden water bending technique: blood bending. They were going to learn it of course, but only use it in dire situations. Hinata also tried to make use of her water bending and tried to use it in her taijutsu, but it proved to be a bit difficult, so decided to work on her first project and then try adding water bending to it later.

Naruto had actually discovered that because of Indra and Asura were both inside the seal, he gained their powers, namely the sharingan and wood style. He activated his sharingan while he was running away from a mob with shinobi a couple months ago and Indra had to take over to protect him. After that, they tried to see if he could use wood style like Asura, and sure enough he could, which was great because wood couldn't be bended with Earth bending. Earth bending was going to be the next bending that Naruto was going do accomplish because of the many sub-techniques that he could do with it. He had also began learning the Uzumaki style of kenjutsu. The shadow clones helped a lot in his training.

Naruto and Hinata were now walking through the village's street and had finally reached their destination: Ichiraku ramen.

"Hey old man! ten bowls of ramen for me! Hey Ayame-nee-chan." Naruto said. The said people looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata! Its been awhile!" Ayame said as she hugged both of them.

"Yes it has Ayame. I think I'll take the usual." Hinata said. She nodded and came back with a couple bowls.

"So, where were you guys? Haven't seen you in awahile."

"We were training to become awesome ninja!" Naruto exclaimed as he finished a bowl.

"But doesn't the academy start next year?"

"Well, we wanted to at least get in some basic training. Neji-nii-san told me that they don't really teach you much in the academy that would hone your skills." Hinata said.

"It true, the academy standards have fallen." someone said and they turned around and saw a man wearing a mask covering his mouth and grey defying hair, with an eye smile.

"Inu-nii-san?" Naruto asked.

"How do you know?" the man asked.

"There's only one person that has that hair of yours nii-san. Try to change it atleast." Naruto said.

"Well I guess your right." he said sitting down and ruffling his hair. "By the way, call me Kakashi. Its my real name. You can call me Inu when I'm in ANBU."

"No way! Inu-nii-san sounds way better that Kakashi-nii-san. Its much easier to say too." he said stubbornly, making the three there sweat drop.

"Ano, Kakashi you said that the standards have fallen. What did you mean?" Hinata asked as Ayame went to get Kakashi's order.

"Well, when I was in the academy we did a lot of ninja training that would actually help us in the field, but now, its just academics, more civilian based."

"Eww, that's boring." Naruto said, gulping down his tenth bowl.

"It is. Now just to pass you need to do these three basic jutsus."

"The substitution, henge and clone jutsu. We already know them." Hinata said, finishing her bowl.

"Really!? When!?" Kakashi exclaimed.

"A couple months ago. We went to the library and we read about chakra control and a couple jutsus. That and Neji-nii-san showed us. Its his first year, but I don't know how he knows them." Hinata said as Naruto nodded his head. "Naruto, that's enough ramen for now. Lets go back to training." Hinata said, trying to drag the blond away.

"Nooo! My ramen!" he yelled dramatically, making Kakashi sweat drop at their antics.

"Where are you guys going to go train?" he asked and suddenly they both stopped. He looked at them and something suspicious was going on. "Are the two of you hiding something?" he accused.

"Naruto, he'll find out sooner or later."

"But then we'll be told we can't go!"

"Weeeeelllll..."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Come on nii-san, we'll show you!" Naruto said dragging him and Hinata by the hand. Kakashi noticed the glares that were directed to Naruto, which made his blood boil and so sent a massive killer intent on all of them, making them cower in fear.

 _'No one messes with sensei's son!'_

They kept on running until they were at a large forest with a large fence around it. Kakashi just paled at what might have been happening.

"Don't tell me you guys go inside here!?" he exclaimed. The two children just grinned and sudden someone came in front of them.

"Hello my little minions!" the woman said.

"Hey Anko-nee!" Naruto said, giving the girl a hug, which she returned, full force.

"Hello there Anko." Hinata said.

"Aww, a love you guys so much. So, did you guys get it?" she said with stars in her eyes.

"Yup! All the dango is in this scroll." Naruto said and unsealed the scroll, making Kakashi's eye widen.

"You know how to seal?"

"Yeah, I'm actually at level 8/10 in sealing. Great huh?" and then a pile of dango came into existence.

"Are you sure you want to tell him?" Hinata whispered, although Kakashi heard.

"Yeah. We can trust him. Although I have to tell the Old Man before we enter the academy."

"You brats! Come here and let me give you another hug!" Anko exclaimed as she saw all the dango in front of her.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Calm down nii-san. All we're waiting for is Neko-nee-chan." Naruto said.

"And I'm right here." a voice said that turned out to be an ANBU with a cat mask.

"Goody! Now everyone s here." Hinata said.

"Okay, everyone here are people I trust and yes I trust jiji, even though he lied to me over and over, but I'm going to tell you guys first." Naruto began.

"Do you know what he's going to say?" Anko asked Hinata.

"Yes, just hear him out." she whispered.

"Well, we all know here that the Kyuubi wasn't killed, but sealed within me right?" he said, making the three adults eye widen. "I put up a barrier seal, so now one will hear us."

"How do you know about the Kyuubi?!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"For get about that, you can't say that with her here!" Anko exclaimed.

"Well Hinata already knew and luckily she knows the different between a kunai and its scroll. Anyways, on my four birthday, I was attacked and I met the Kyuubi, who was surprisingly nice and he began to train me."

"You shouldn't trust the Kyuubi so easily. Foxes can be tricky." Neko said.

"Well, I trust him and he hasn't stir me wrong yet. Anyways, he told me about my parents." he noticed Kakashi inhale sharply, "yes, I know the very man who made my life a living hell is my father. But no, I don't hate him."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute! Are you trying to tell me that your the Yondaime's son!?" Anko exclaimed.

"Yes, I remember Hiashi throwing down a picture of the both to show the civilian side when we thought the two of you died. Sandaime-sama cleared their memories about it later though." Neko said

"Honestly, I don't know if people are just idiotic or don't want to see the truth. He looks exactly like his father." Kakashi said and Naruto and Hinata looked at one another.

"Yeah, about that." Naruto began.

"Due to our training, Naruto has began to look exactly like his father, so he wears a henge to hide it." Hinata said as Naruto dropped the henge. There stood, a bit taller Naruto with faded whisker like marks and his hair style exactly like his father's style.

"I swear it just happened. I didn't even try." he exclaimed, causing them all to laugh.

"Why don't you tell Hokage-sama about it?"

"Well, then he'll tell the council and I don't want them on my back, especially with my kekkei genkais."

"Wait, you said genkis with an 's'. Are you saying you have more than one?" Anko asked.

"Oh and how you and Hinata really survived, I want to know. I'm not buying what you told the Hokage." Neko said. Naruto just smiled. There was no getting past Neko alright.

"Well, I can answer both your questions. See my mom was Kushina Uzumaki an-"

"OMG! Your mother was my idol!" Anko fan girled and then got her composure back, "We will never speak of this, crystal?"

"Crystal." they said.

"Anyways, yes she is and I have her chakra chains. Normally I wasn't suppose to have it, but Kuruma managed to unlock it for me."

"Whose Kuruma?" Kakashi asked.

"That's the Kyuubi's real name." and they all looked at him saying 'the Kyuubi has a name?'

"For heavens sake, the Ichibi is known as Shakaku, why can't the others have names?" Hinata blurted and then said a small sorry.

"He unlocked it for me and then my other two kekkei genkais come from the two people inside my seal."

"There are other people inside the seal?! My kami what the hell is up with the world?" Anko exclaimed as she ate another dango stick.

"I honestly don't know how they came here. But they were in the seal for the past three years, sometime when I was four. I think its best if you meet them. Shadow clone jutsu!" he yelled, shocking them with his jutsu. Instantly, three clones came into existence. Their eyes changed, green for Asura, black for Indra and red for Kuruma.

"Hey guys! Hows it been!?" Asura asked.

"Can't you greet people normally?" Indra sighed.

"Hey! This is the first time we're meeting people from this time that isn't Naruto or Hinata!" Asura yelled

"Would you two can it." Kuruma said and then turned to the others, "See what I have to deal with every day."

"W-Who are you?" Kakashi managed to say.

"These are Kuruma, Indra-nii and Asura-nii." Naruto said.

"Indra? Asura? Why do they sound so familiar?" Neko asked aloud.

"Because they're the sons of the Sage of Sixth Paths." Hinata chipped in.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAT?!" the three adults yelled.

"But I thought the dude was a my-" Anko was stopped by Hinata covering her mouth.

"Don't call their father a myth, expecially around Indra. He gets very...violent." and she nodded.

"How is this possible?" Kakashi asked.

"Honestly, we don't know. One minute we're fighting, next we became brothers again and next BAM! We're inside the seal." Asura said waving his arms around.

"That wasn't really helpful." Neko said.

"We know. But its all we have." Indra said.

"So your other kekkei genkais?" Anko said.

"Oh well, since they're inside the seal, like Kuruma, their power becomes mine, so I have Indra's sharingan and Asura's wood style."

"Man, your gonna be one powerful brat later on. Better not forget about little old me." Anko said.

"So we gonna tell that old monkey or we just gonna chill here?" Kuruma said lying down on his back.

"Okay, all of this is just weird." Neko said, "But you still never answered my questioned.

"Well, its true that Tora never showed us the way out, I had Kuruma take over and lead us with his instincts and senses."

"I really thing we should go to the Hokage." Kakashi said.

"Well then, lets go!" Naruto said and cancelled his clones. Neko took Hinata and shushined and Naruto was with Kakashi and Anko went alone.

They were now standing in front of the Hokage and Hiashi, after they explained everything to them. Naruto also told him about being the avatar and the bending of elements, which greatly shocked them.

"Please don't tell the council jiji. I don't want them to know." Naruto pleaded.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." the old man smiled. "I just can't believe that the sons of the Sage of Sixth Paths are here."

"I have to get going. That's quite a story. Make sure two aren't late." Hiashi said leaving.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Kakashi said.

"Well, I guess everyone is to act normal and not say a word about this information. Three kekkei genkais and manipulating the elements, you are indeed going to become Hokage my boy." he chuckled.

"Thanks jiji. Well Hinata and I have to go. Hiashi is gonna get angry if we're late for dinner." Naruto said and Hinata nodded.

"You eat with the Hyuugas?" Anko asked.

"Yes, he eats with us quite often. For a reason unknown to everyone except my uncle, my father likes having Naruto around. It was nice seeing you but we have to go now." Hinata said as both children left.

"Damn, that kid has the Hyuugas on his side. Now that's something." Anko said, still eating her dango.

"Hokage-sama, d you know why?" Neko asked.

"Its just a hunch, but since Hiashi and Minato were close, I think that Hiashi sees Naruto like a son he never had. People say he's much cheerful and if you remember correctly Naruto got angry at Fakuga when he insulted Hinata, so much that he used the Kyuubi's chakra."

"Oh, I remember that night. I was an ANBU guard. Naruto sure has his mother's luck at poker." Kakashi laughed, remembering how Kushina would often be kicked out of casinos because of her luck.

"What are you talking about Kakashi?" Anko asked.

"Its just that, Naruto won a poker came about a year ago and he cleaned out everyone that was there." Kakashi said.

"Don't remind me." Hokage said shaking his head. They heard Anko give a creepy laugh.

"Oh me and that brat are going to every casino there is!" she laughed and ran out of the door.

"Should we go after her?" Neko asked

"She can't enter the Hyuuga compound so we're save for now." Hokage said.

Needless to say, Anko and Naruto were banned from every casino in the village, but Naruto's legendary luck was spoke of everywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

There were now only a couple months left til the academy were to open. Naruto and Hinata finished their water bending and Hinata is now trying to remake some of the clothes. Naruto as well is almost a seal master and has decided to make some of the things there like a computer that was there. He started his earth bending training, but it proved to be a bit difficult, since wind an water needed fluid movements while earth bending needed rigid movements. this was why Indra advised him to start fire bending first then go to earth bending, to which he agreed.

"So Naruto, when do you think you'll finish this?" Hinata asked as they were now in the secret basement under the Uzumaki compound.

"Maybe some time this week. I can add more clones, but from just reading what this machine is suppose to do, its a bit hard." Naruto replied.

"Well if you need help in anything just ask. I asked Akane from the branch house to show me how the sew and make clothes secretly and she agreed."

"Why not give her some of the designs here? I mean you could just say that thought about it and just ask her to keep them a secret as well."

"That's not a bad idea." she said after thinking it over. "Then I'll do that. Its been awhile since we got here. I'll go to the kitchen and get us some snacks." she said and went upstairs. Before she left, Naruto asked

"Say Hinata, what did you do to your hair?"

"Oh, I used a shadow clone to do my hair for me using water bending. The water makes your hair look shiny, silky and soft. Its really nice. You like it?" she blushed.

"Y-Yeah i-it looks nice." he said, as his face went red. She just ran upstairs as he slumped back.

 **"What's the matter kit? Girl trouble?"**

 _'Say Kuruma, why is that I feel really funny around Hinata? I mean she's my friend, but for about a couple months now, I don't know, its like I want her to be with me all the time. Is that weird?'_

 _'Aww, does my little otouto have a crush?'_ Asura mocked.

 _'Asura, don't bother the kid.'_ Indra scowled him. _'Why don't we let Kuruma explain.'_

 _'Ano Asura-nii, I don't want to crush Hinata. Why would I want to do that?_ ' he asked innocently as Kuruma was rolling on the floor laughing, Asura's jaw dropped and Indra just slapped his forehead.

 **"Nice kit. Anyways, it just means that you have a crush on her, meaning you like her."**

 _'Of course I like Hinata, she is my friend.'_

 **"Now I don't know if I should feel angry or just down right pity you kid. It means your in love! You. Like. Her! As in more than a friend!"**

 _'Oh. I guess I do like Hinata more than that.'_

 _'Otouto, do you want to be with her forever?'_ Indra asked.

 _'Yes nii-san.'_ Indra always was the kind one and made things understandable.

 _'Then it means you love her. Its a good thing, especially since we found that document upstairs.'_

 _'Yea, I guess. That means were gonna get married.'_ he blushed as he accidental saw he document that his parents and Hinata's signed.

 _'Well at least you have one girl so far. Now we need to think of ways for you to get others.'_ Asura said, getting a hit and tail whip from Indra and Kuruma.

 _'No way! I only want Hinata!'_ he exclaimed and then reddened at what he said.

 **"Yea you tell this harem freak kit."**

 _'Anyways, just try to act like you usually do around her, or else she'll get suspicious, alright?'_

 _'Okay Indra-nii.'_ he said and went back to his project.

With Hinata

Hinata was up stairs getting some cinnamon buns she made earlier. She saw some f the branch members make it and ask for lesson, which they happily did. The branch members all loved Hinata because she was kind and caring and never once did she use the seal on anyone of them. She treated them as equals, as family. She places the buns in a large bowl and some milk and two cups and went back downstairs. There was this room, however, that caught her interest, and decided to enter, since Naruto didn't mind wherever she went. She saw the room was relativity large and had a king size bed in the middle. On top of the bed was a document and without thinking she read it and then dropped it on the floor.

 _'No, this can't be!'_ she said, as she blushed redder than she ever had. Inside the document was a marriage contract between her and Naruto, her secret crush, which their parents signed! She couldn't be any happier!

'I wonder if Naruto know?' she thought. She wasn't dumb. She saw him changing towards her the past couple months. He would be a bit more protective and would have a slight blush when he asked her something. It was something and it gave her hope. Hope that he liked her back. She quickly put the document back and went downstairs. She couldn't wait to thank her father. It was then she realized that he wanted them to send time together because of the contract! But who cares, she got what she wanted and luckily Naruto would too.

"Naruto, I came back with the snacks!" she said, trying to hide her blush, but couldn't. She saw him redden as well and just nod

"T-Thanks H-Hinata." he said stuttering. He just couldn't stop blushing! It was just getting plain annoying. That and the fact that Kuruma and Asura were just laughing their heads off.

"Ano, Naruto is everything alright?" she questioned.

"Y-Yes, everything is alright." he said. "Anyways, lets just eat the snacks and then get back to work. The academy is starting soon. We won't have that much time on our hands anymore."

"The sad part is that they won't teach us anything helpful. We already learned the history and everything else that was important from the library. Its really sad, unless..."

"Unless what Hinata?"

"Unless we send a shadow clone in our place. But then it will pop if we're hit in taijutsu, so we really can't." she sighed defeated as she took a bit from the bun.

"Yea, your right. But hey, they might tell us the specific days we'll have our taijutsu spars, right?"

"Yeah, your right. Say, do you think we should hold back? but then do our best during the exams?"

"Yea, actually jiji told me to do so, saying it'll bring problems with the council." he sneered and she nodded in understanding. They were very annoying.

The continued doing different things the entire day, until it was time for them to leave. Naruto, to his improved apartment, which hi used sealed to make it better and Hinata to the Hyuuga compound, skipping all the way. She was very happy, very happy indeed. The rest of the Hyuugas just stared at her 'un-Hyuuga-like' manner of walking and didn't know what to do. The branch members knew she was happy, and like the minority of the population, didn't have anything against Naruto, since he made Hinata happy. Hizashi and Neji just stared at her, with Hizashi wondering how his brother would react to seeing her.

"Hinata-sama, dinner is ready." a branch member said.

"Arigato Akane-san." she beamed and then skipped to her room. As she was in the middle of changing in a new set of clothes, there was a knock on her door. Now, Hinata became quite well in sealing and made seals around her room to stop the Byakugan from penetrating her room, but it didn't stop her. Seeing that it was her younger sister, she said

"Come in" and in came Hanabi, who like the rest of the Hyuugas saw her sister skipping. She knew that her sister was strong and holding back, and after confronting her about it, thinking that it was an insult, she broke down crying when Hinata told her that she was protecting her from getting the seal. It renewed their relationship and hardly anything was kept between the two, except where she went with Nruto, but understood that it was their secret.

"Nee-chan, is there something wrong?" Hanabi asked as she closed the door behind her. Immediately, she was engulfed in a hug by her elder sister.

"Oh Hanabi, I found out the most wonderful news!" Now this got her attention

"What is it nee-chan?"

"Don't tell anyone unless I say so, alright" an she nodded, "well it appears that tou-san and kaa-san signed me an arranged marriage! And guess with who!?" Hanabi knew of her sister's crush of Naruto and completely agreed with it. So that was the only explanation

"Is it Naruto-nii? Is it?" she exclaimed and ained a nod from Hinata, making them both squeal. "Oh nee-chan I'm so happy for you! How did you find out?" So she decided to tell her, since Hanabi already knew who his parents were, thanks to Naruto. After she finished explaining, she was truly happy for her sister.

"Now it means that if you marry him, you won't be branded the cage seal!" she exclaimed making her sister nod.

"Now come on! Dinner is ready." and both sisters left the room and enter the dining room. When they opened the door, they saw some of the elders and Hiashi himself and before anyone could register what was happening, Hinata ran and jumped, giving her surprised dad a bone crushing hug.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" she repeated over and over. "Your the best tou-san in the entire world, did you know that? Al praise the great and mighty Hiashi-sama, Wahoo!" she kissed him on the forehead. Poor Hiashi had no idea what had gotten into his quiet and shy daughter, that he just froze. Hinata sat down in her place and began eating her food, still with a wide smile. The elders there were also in a bewildered shock.

"Young lady! That is no way-" one elder began but was cut of when a knife whizzed passed him. He looked a very pissed off Hinata.

"Oh shut up! I'm in a really good so don't spoil it, alright?" she said smiling sweetly, and then went back to eating her meal.

"Umm...Hinata?" Hiashi asked nervously, but tried to keep his stoic look

"Yes oh great tou-sama?" she smiled at him brightly.

"What happened to you?" he asked warily

"Oh...I'll tell you when we finish our meal tou-sama!" she smiled widely. Hiashi just looked at his daughter and felt a bit of fear. Yes he the great Hiashi Hyuuga had felt fear every time his daughter began speaking to him that evening, as if whatever she found out wasn't true, then he'd have hell to pay for. The meal was finished in silence, except when some of the elders wanted to speak against Hinata, they were showered with knives.

"Alright Hinata, tell me what's going on." Hiashi asked as he an his daughter entered his office.

"Well, I was at Naruto's house, the compound and I found something VERY interesting." she smiled.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"I found a document that you and his parents signed between the both of us. A marriage contract!" she exclaimed, and then she narrowed her eyes at him. "It IS valid right?"

"Yes, it is." he smiled and was happy that she found out. When he learned of his crush, he was happy that things were going into place and he even noticed that his very VERY dense future son in law had began having feeling for her. If what he did to Fakuga at the poker game wasn't proof, then he didn't know what was. Everyone was still in shock that that little insult about Hinata had angered the boy enough to use the Kyuubi's power.

"Yay!" she jumped and hugged him again.

"You already knew we were all friends, especially your mother and his, so they wanted a marriage between their first born, especially when we found out they were getting a boy and us a girl. I'm glad you like it." he smiled. "So, how's your training going on?" he said and instantly, the tea in his cup started floating out towards her as she smirked.

"Its going great. But I still have to work on blood bending. I don't have a good grasp on it and I just finished my taijutsu stance. I just need to add my water bending to it."

"This bending thing is quite extraordinary. But what is this blood bending?" he asked curiously. She put his tea back and then immediately his hand began moving on its own. He looked at his daughter with horror.

"Its a forbidden technique. Blood bending is exactly what its name is. You control the human body by bending the person's blood. The human body does contain about 70% of water." she answered and released him.

"That's...that's amazing." he said astonished.

"Yup! But since its forbidden, Naruto and I are only gonna use it when we're in danger. If the council were to ever hear about such a technique..." her words hung and her father knew what she meant.

"Very well. I'm proud of you Hinata. Your doing well. However there is something that I want to ask you." he said and she motioned him to continue. "Its your cousin Neji. He trains every day and although that's good, your uncle and I think he needs to be with children around his age."

"So you want him to hang out with me and Naruto?" she asked.

"Yes. I hope it isn't a problem?"

"No no. Its just Naruto thought of the same thing and actually has an idea." she smiled and Hiashi gulped. Whatever it was, he prayed for his nephew's sanity and life.  
_

"Neji, there's something very important I need to tell you." Naruto said seriously as he sat in the Hyuuga gardens with the said boy and Hinata.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked, not understanding what was going on. In the background, Hiashi and Hizashi were looking at the scene, and Hizashi couldn't help but smile. He was glad that his best fiend's son was here and somewhat excepted in the Hyuuga manor.

"Your too up tight." he said bluntly, causing them to here a small snicker from Hizashi and a smirk on Hiashi, although they never looked back.

"What?" now he was truly lost.

"I said your too uptight. Ya know? Boring. That's why, we're going to change that." he grinned mischievously, causing Hinata to giggle.

"Then what do you want me to do?" he asked playing along, causing Naruto to give him a fox-like grin.

"Neji Hyuuga, I, Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest prank master in Konoha who has never been caught in the act, will bestow my knowledge of pranking and causing mischief around the village. Do you accept?" he said proudly, causing all Hyuugas, except Hinata to gape like fish.

"Why would I want to do such immature acts?" he asked, as the two hidden Hyuugas agreed. This only made Naruto grin even more.

(One hour later)

"This is the most exciting thing I've ever done! No wonder you like it so much!" Neji exclaimed as he and Naruto were running away from the ANBU after pranking a store owner that kicked Naruto out of his store the other day.

"What did I tell you! Isn't it awesome!" Naruto said. Neji's Byakugan had come in handy alright.

Weeks had passed and Neji kept pranking the people of Konoha, getting better and more creative each time he struck. Sometimes, he would be in league with Naruto and other times, he would do it alone.

"Naruto."

"Yes Hiashi-san."

"What have you done to my nephew?"

"In my defense, I honestly didn't think he would get THIS wild." Naruto said as he and the Hyuuga twins along with Hinata just looked at the mansion that belonged with the elder Hyuugas, which was covered in paint bombs, flour, corn starch, feathers and for a classic touch, toilet paper. This all occured after a series of traps that the elders had sprung.

"He was never caught thought, so they don't have any evidence." Hinata said, trying to lighten the mood.

"My son. Although I'm proud that his stealth skills, it seems like I have to watch my own back now." Hizashi said.

"I have a sad feeling that your both blaming me for all of this."

"Of course we are!" the twins exclaimed.

"So mean." he pouted and looked away.

And so the pranking reign of the great Neji Hyuuga had began.


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally the began of the academy and Naruto couldn't wait and have more friends. It wasnt that he didn't like Hinata or Neji, when they werent having a pranking war, but he wanted to have alot more friends. He got up from his bed and made his way to the washroom and washed up.

 _"Naruto, hurry up or your going to be late!"_

 _'I'm almost out Asura-nii!'_

 _"Don't leave the house without breakfast!"_

 _'But Indra-nii, I'm gonna be late!'_

 _"Yeah nii-san, he's gonna be late."_

 _"Well I don't care. Your going to eat breakfast and that's final!"_

 _'Fine!'_

 **"You knew you weren't gonna win kit. This is Indra were talking about."**

 _"Your making it sound like I'm a horrible person."_ Indra narrowed his eyes when Asura and Kuruma refused to answer. _"Naruto, I'm not a horrible person am I?"_

 _'No your just scary at times.'_ he said eating his ramen, half way through the meal.

 _"Next morning your not going to eat ramen for breakfast."_

 _'Why not?!'_

 _"Its not healthy. Your eating scrambled eggs or something else that's healthy."_

 _'Fine!_ ' he dragged out running out of his apartment. _'So mean.'_ he whispered

 _"What did you say!?"_

 _'Nothing at all nii-san!'_ he sped up his pace and reached the class just in time and saw Hinata and sat beside her. Before they could talk, the teacher came in and the boring lectures began. Meanwhile, the three inside his seal were having a heated conservation.

 **"You can say whatever you want Indra, but you are a mother hen."**

"I'm with Kuruma. You worry too much about him."

"You guys don't care?!"

 **"Of course we do. I'm the reason why he's hated, so I honestly have no right to hate the poor kit. Just glad he met that Hyuuga girl."**

"I care for him too Indra, but you worry just too much. He wants to do things himself and honestly if you continue, he might end up hating you."

"Hate me?" Indra asked worriedly an this got Asura an idea

"Yeah yeah. If you keep telling a person what to do, like this morning. You told him not to eat too much ramen. The kid likes ramen and if you tell him not to eat it, then he'll hate you."

"I don't want him to hate me."

"Good, then. Now, lets see some harem candidates for my little brother." Asura giggled, getting a hit from Indra.

"Don't you dare."

"But Indra..."

"Asura." Indra began darkly, making Asura shut up smartly.

 **"These are gonna be very boring five years. Better catch up on my sleep."**  
_

"Man, Neji was right when he said that these lessons are so boring!" Naruto exclaimed at the end of the day.

"Your right, but at least we have our schedule for the year. We'll be what, thirteen when we graduate?" she sighed.

"Yup, that's right. So, what should we do today? Wanna visit Anko?"

"Sure, I don't mind." and they made themselves over to the T&I department.

"Anko-nee! We're here with your dango!" Naruto exclaimed, not caring about the looks he was getting. He was hit by a running object that was later seen as the said person.

"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!" she said hugging and kissing the poor boy to death. After getting out of her death grip, the trio went out and about in the department, even though they came here once in a while.

"So, how was your first day?" she asked, as they walked around.

"Boring."

"Lame." She sweatdropped at their responses.

"We only learned about history and what not so-" he was cut off by an ANBU that stood in front of them.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage asks for your presences along with Anko in the council room."

"Alright, we'll be there." he said and the ANBU disappeared.

"Well I we have to leave Hinata. I hate the council, they're all so annoying." he said.

"The old bag of bones are the real problem." Anko huffed.

"I'll just go home, it is pretty late. Have fun you two." Hinata smiled and then shushined away.

"Shall we?" she said and took out her hand.

"Let's." and she shushined them to the council chambers. As they arrived, they opened the door and came face to face with the sneering civilian council, the calm shinobi council and the plotting elder council.

"Hey jiji! What I'm a doing here?"

"Show the Hokage some respect!" a civilian yelled.

"Yo jiji, did you hear something?" Naruto said, picking his ear, making the Hokage chuckle along with some of the clan heads. Naruto stopped taking their shit a long time ago and they had to agree that he made the boring meetings much more enjoyable.

"Well, the civilian council would want to know why your spending time with Anko." the Hokage sighed. It was really a dumb reason, but they kept breathing down his neck

"Because she's my ne-chan, why not?"

"You demons and whores all stick together." a civilian sneered.

"Demon? Whore? Jiji, is he talking about us?" he said in a fake surprised tone.

"ANBU! Take him to Ibiki!" and the civilian was whisked away.

"Well honestly jiji, they're all stupid. What are they going to ask me later on huh? Why I go to the bathroom, or why do I breath? What weirdos." he muttered.

"You can't spend time with the snake bitch!" a pink haired woman screeched.

"Oh god, what the hell is wrong with her voice?!" he exclaimed.

"Its a genetic mutation Ruto." Anko snickered.

"Hey! Don't call her a snake bitch!" he yelled.

"Why? Its true. She was Orochimaru's apprentice and is a traitor." she screeched again.

"Well, if she's a snake bitch then I guess your-

 **"the resident whore."**

"-the resident whore!"

Silence.

Everyone just looked wide eyed at what he said, until Anko, Tsume and Inoichi burst into laughter, with the other clan heads chuckling as well. Heck even the elders were laughing at what he said.

"What did you call me?" the banshee screeched.

"What? All your screeching messed up your hearing? I said your the resident whore. So each time that you call her that, I'll make sure that everyone knows what to call you." he huffed.

"What makes you think people would listen to you?" Koharu asked in interest and immediately regretted asking once she saw his Shinigami-like grin. A grin that every ANBU knew too well. One that promised hell and pain towards the certain person.

"Anyways seeing that this meeting is completely bull and pointless I shall be on my way." he then saw Hiashi, but something different. "Who are you?"

"You know very well who I am. Where's Hinata? I suppose you both walked together after school?"

"Yup! The academy is sooo boring! What are we going to do? Bore the enemy to death? Oh Hinata went home by the way when the ANBU told us about the meeting, so yeah. We also met Hizashi on the way."

"How exactly can you tell them apart?" Tsume asked. He just looked at her and then Hiashi and then her again.

"I refuse to answer that question with him standing right there." he crossed his hands and looked away.

"You have something to say to me brat?"

"Oh no no no no! I could never say anything bad about the great and powerful Hiashi-sama." he said, giving him the 'all hail' treatment, making him chuckle with a small smile.

"Well I guess this meeting is adjourned." the Hokage said and Anko quickly shushined them both out. When there wasn't anyone there, she gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Oh thank you! No one's ever stood up for me! By the way, where did you learn that name?"

"Oh you see, Kuruma just said it and then I said it without thinking. We outcasts gotta stick together ne?"

"You got that right." she grinned.

Ino Yamanaka was always seen as a bossy girl that loved gossip and liked being the center of attention. But people couldn't be anymore wrong. That was all just a mask she wore so she wouldn't be bullied by other girls and tried to fit in with all of them. That's why she was currently trying to figure out two of her classmates: Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki. Its been a couple months, almost a year since the start of the academy and they seemed reserved and didn't really mingle with the other students. That, and she saw how the villagers would always glare at Naruto and parents would tell their children to stay away from him, but oddly the Hyuuga clan head would speak to him and she saw him go inside the Hyuuga compound many times. She asked her parents and her father just gave her a sad smile and said that she should try to be friends with him and her mother had also encouraged her. So imagine her surprise when the person she was thinking about came inside the store.

"Oh hello Naruto. What can I help you with?" she asked.

"I wanted to buy two bouquets of flowers." he asked, looking around, getting a bouquet of yellow and white flowers. "Can you mix these two up for me into another two bouquets?"

"Sure! What do you need flowers for? Do you know their meaning?" she asked and then thought that since he was a boy, he wouldn't really care.

"Well yes actually. White symbolizes innocence and humility while yellow symbolizes hope and friendship." he stated shocking her. Seeing this he asked, "Did I say it wrong?"

"No, its just I didn't think you'd know."

"Well I like gardening as a hobby. Hinata and I usually take care of the ones in her compound." She smiled. He was defiantly a nice person. Anyone who like flowers and gardening was a good person in her book. She started arranging the flowers, but was sweating since it was a really hot day.

"Its pretty hot isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah it sure is." and then he got an idea. "Hey, what if I made a small breeze in here?"

"How would you do that?" she asked curiously.

"Well I could write down an elemental seal. its no biggie, that is if you want me too?"

"Yea, that would be nice." she smiled at the idea of having a cool breeze inside. She saw him take out a brush, ink and paper from seemingly nowhere and started writing a bunch of weird symbols on the paper.

"There. That should do it." he said, "I think its best if a place it near the counter." and then placed the seal on a column near her and a couple few around the store.

"So how does this work?"

"Well, just add a bit of chakra to it and you'll see." and she did just that. Instantly, she felt a cool breeze all around the store.

"Whoa! That's so cool! How does this thing work? What the hell is it anyways?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, that's a seal. Its not usually used nowadays, but my clan specialized in it a lot. What I did was link all the seals that a place around the store with that one, so when you put chakra in that one, all the seals act up and the a small wind elemental breeze comes up. Its pretty easy." he shrugged.

"Thank you. It feels so much better now. Oh and here's your flowers." she said, handing him the arranged bouquets.

"Thanks. How much?"

"Take them for free. Its a thank you for making this place more bearable." she smiled and he nodded in thanks and then left. Her mother came in and felt the nice cool breeze.

"Oh Ino. This feels wonderful! How'd you do it?" sh asked.

"It wasn't me, it was Naruto, my classmate."

"Naruto, as in Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked. She didn't have anything against the boy and was great friends with his mother.

"Yea, he wrote down these weird figures, he called it a seal and put them around the shop and then said to put my chakra into this one." she pointed to the main seal, "and then a cool breeze came up. Pretty cool huh?"

"Yes it is. The Uzumakis were well known for sealing and other things."

"How come I've never heard of them before?"

"They were destroyed in the Third Shinobi war with the combine army of Kiri, Iwa and Kumo. They were really powerful too, reducing their army of ten thousand to less than a thousand, although they were wiped out. I was friends with his mother, who was here in Konoha during the war."

"Whoa." she exclaimed, "He's like Sasuke right?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know about his parents, its a secret." and then she left without another word.

"A secret? I wonder why?" she wondered, "Now that I think of it, why did he need flowers?" she grinned and was determined to find out. She rushed to her room, after closing the shop and preformed her mind transfer jutsu on a nearby bird, something she usually did to get in the know. Ino, who was now inside the bird's mind, flew around the village, looking for Naruto and found him in a place she would have never thought he would be; the graveyard. She perched herself on a nearby tree and began listening to what he was saying.

"Hey there mom, dad. Its the first time I really came here and all. Jiji says that I couldn't come here in fear that someone might see me, but since Kuruma is keeping a look out, he said I could. I really don't know what to say. I've always wanted to met you I guess, but I'm proud of the both of you. You know dad, you were and still re my hero. Its strange, I'd always go to the top of your head on the Kage mount and felt so save from all the beatings nd abuse from the villagers, its funny that you turned out to be my dad. Jiji says that its a child's natural instinct to feel comfort in their parents. Mom, you were the first female ANBU captain and even almost on par with dad. I met your student, Yuguo and she said I got my verbal tic from you, funny isn't it. I guess I should leave now, but I'm going to make you both proud. And no dad, I'm not mad at you for sealing the Kyuubi within me. You wanted the villagers to see me as a hero, since a being of pure chakra can only be contained, but I made friends with Hinata and even her father is alright, though I like his twin more. Hopefully I'll be back. See ya!" he finished and place the two bouquets on each grave and then left.

Ino, who was shocked of the entire thing, flew down to the grave yard and the names she saw made her gasp and in shock, that she was ejected out and into her own body. Once she regained her sense, she began to cry and cry. Naruto wasn't some loser orphan, he was the son of the Fourth! The Fourth didn't even defeat the Kyuubi, instead sealed it into his own son! how could a parent do that. And then there was the abuse he talked about. She just kept on crying and crying, until her parents rushed into her own.

"Ino! What's the matter!?" her father asked.

"Its Naruto." she said weakly and told them everything she heard. To say that her parents were shocked was a understatement.

"How? How could he be so cruel!?" she cried as her mother held her.

"Ino, your not suppose t know this. If they found out, they'll kill you. But I'm proud of you for not thinking him as a minster." her mother said.

"Kaa-san, I can tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll, but how could people be so cruel."

"You have to understand that a lot of people died that night. He's like a scapegoat for all their pent up anger, but that's still no excuse." Inoichi replied.

"How come they don't know about his parents?"

"Both his parents were high strong shinobi and had a lot of enemies, with his father alone having all of Iwa's hatred. If word got out that he had a son, then they'll send assassins after to him."

"I don't see him any safer in the village." she huffed.

"I know, why don't you try to be friends with him. Maybe even invite him over for dinner." her mother suggested.

"Can Hinata come over too?"

"Of course, but I don't think she'd be allowed."

"Nah, she'll be allowed. Naruto made Hiashi open up a bit. To the point its plain scary." Inoichi shuddered.

"Alright then! I'll become both their friends!" she said, determinedly.

Naruto and Hinata were eating their boxed lunch outside, when Ino walked up to both of them.

"Hello Ino, s there something we could help you with?" Hinata asked.

"I just wanted to thank Naruto for the seal from yesterday. My mother says thanks as well."

"Your mother? Doesn't she know who I am?"

"Yes. She does. That isn't a problem is it?"

"No, not at all." Hinata said and then suddenly asked, "Ino, why do you wear a mask?"

"W-What?" no one had ever seen throught it before.

"Yea, you wear a mask don't you? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Its cuz you wanna fit in huh?" Hinata said. Ino sighed, there was no use of hiding it.

"Yes. I don't wanna be bullied or anything and it was the most easiest way."

"So your not one of the teme's fangirl's?"

"Pfft please. I can see an arrogant bastered standing in front of me." she said, flipping her hair.

"Do you wanna be friends?" Hinata asked.

"If you don't mind. I wanna train and become a person that both my parents would be proud of." she said confidently.

"You could join us in training." Naruto said suddenly.

 **"You sure about that kit?"**

 _"She seems sincere otouto. I think you should trust her."_

"Yeah, it'll be much more fun that way!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Alright. Thank you both!" she exclaimed and then suddenly hugged them.

"No problem Ino." Hinata said, after the hug. Just then the bell rang.

"Let's get to class!" Naruto said and a new friendship was bloomed.


	7. Chapter 7

**One Year Later**

Its been a year since Ino became friends with both Hinata and Naruto. During the year, she trained almost each and every time she could with them and although they did rigorous training, she couldn't deny the results. It was also during the year she told Naruto that she over heard him at the graveyard and didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he waved it away saying it was nothing. After that, she was introduced to the Uzumaki compound but she wasn't told anything about bending. Naruto had finished his fire bending and was finally going to start earth bending and because they found out that Ino had an earth affinity, he decided that he would give her the seal too.

"Ino, there's something I need to tell you." Naruto said, as he and the two girls were at the Uzumaki compound.

"Yes?"

"Well, you see *explains the seals and bending* do you want one too? From your affinity, you'd be an earth bender and I was just going to start my earth bending training."

"For real? I'd love to!" she exclaimed. "Hinata, what bender are you?"

"I'm a water bender." she smiled. She liked her new friend a lot and it was nice to talk to a _normal_ female for once.

"Well lets go get your seal then!" Naruto said and dragged her to the room. After placing the seal on her, they went to the compound and began training in earth bending. After a couple tries, Ino managed to move a small boulder.

"Whoa! Did you see that!? I actually moved it!" she exclaimed.

"Awsome Ino! We'll get this down right soon." Naruto grinned.

"You know, earth bending has the most sub-techniques." Hinata said, as she read an earth bending scroll.

"Really!? Like what?" Ino asked looking at her best friend.

"Well, there's lava bending, sorta like lava style and there's metal bending too." she hummed, tapping her chin.

"We are so going to badass!" she pumped her fist.

"Say Hinata, aren't you going to train?" Naruto asked

"Yea, I just finished creating my new technique, Twin Lion Fists, but now I'm trying to add my water bending. Actually I have a lot of ideas on how to integrate some of the Hyuuga techniques with my water bending. Speaking of which, Naruto I found this scroll in your family library." she said, waving a scroll.

"Really? What is it about?" he asked as he and Ino came over.

"Its Lady Tsunade's healing scrolls. It has everything, even her super strength techniques and healing arts."

"Well Mito-obasan _was_ here grandmother, so I guess that makes sense."

"Oi! Naruto! You need to get more food!" Ashura said. He, Indra and Kuruma had taken over a shadow clone, but they found out a couple weeks ago, that the brothers could materialize outside the seal and make it that only those they wanted them to see them would see them.

"You eat too much Ashura!" Ino yelled.

"Its not my fault that Hinata's a great cook- Hey! give those back!" he yelled at her as she took his plate of cookies.

"Those two get along just fine." Indra said, with a book in his hand as they saw them chasing one another as normal siblings.

"I could just bake more." Hinata sighed.

"Hinata's cookies?" Naruto perked up and then ran after them. "I want one too!" and they-Indra and Hinata-just sweatdropped.

After their day of training, Ino was able to get the hang of her bending, but Indra had suggested that she try to learn Tsunade's super strength to help her better. Of course Naruto said that they needed her permission, so shortly before they left he sent her a letter with his fox summons to deliver it to her. Suddenly they heard screams and yells. Looking at what people were yelling at, there was a boy that was clinging onto a log in the river, but people couldn't get too close since the current would pull them in.

"We need to help them." Hinata said and was about to start using her water bending.

"No! We can't let people know about it just yet. I have an idea." and suddenly chains burst from his chest and wrapped around the log on both ends, steadying it. People followed the chains and were shocked to see the demon helping.

"Naruto hold on!" Ino said and he pulled the log with the boy in. Once it was safe, people went and picked up the boy.

"Great one bro!" Ino said, slapping his back.

"You did well Naruto." Hinata smiled.

"Glad the kids alright. Now lets get a move on." he said, but before they could they were stopped by a voice.

"Wait!" turning around, they saw the same boy inside the arms of a woman.

"Yes?" he asked, not really liking to be around so many villagers.

"W-Why did you save my son? After everything we did?" she asked, and all of the people there were nodding in agreement.

"You might hate and torture me, but your son did nothing. A child should never suffer for the actions of a parent." he said and turned around and walked away, with both girls behind him. Unknown to them now, a lot of people's opinion changed that day due to hi actions.

Hiruzen Sarutobi watched the entire thing from his crystal ball and smiled as he saw their change.

 _'You would be proud of your son Minato, Kushina.'_  
 ___

Its been almost a year and both Ino and Naruto had mastered earth bending pretty well and were now starting metal bending. Ino could now proudly say she was a solid chuunin, almost low-jounin and was glad she met both Naruto and Hinata. Hinata became her best friend, even a sister and she knew about the marriage contract between her and Naruto and she was happy that her friend would marry the guy she loved. Naruto was her idiotic blonde brother. Like its said, 'Blondes got to stick together.' Things have been looking up for Naruto in the past year since he saved the little boy. There were less people glaring at him and more like sympathetic looks, but he pretended he didn't notice. He had finished building the 'computer' and had placed video cameras everywhere around the village, the first place being Ino's shop. Speaking of the shop, it had a major up boast, with Naruto decorating it with so many seals, like a seal that gave the shop a nice refreshing feeling and ones that made the shop smell like different flowers. Its because of this, that Ino had began to study seals, although she would let a couple of her shadow clones to study. Both he and Hinata were invited to her house for dinner a couple times and found out that Ino' mother was great friends with his and she would tell him all about his mother, as Inoichi would tell him about his father. Today, however, Ino had some clan training with her father, which really made him proud when she began taking her training seriously and had also already began learning high clan jutsus. So since it was only the two of them, Naruto thought it was time to give Hinata a present.

"Hinata, come here. I have a gift for you." he said and the girl marched right over.

"Yes Naruto?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I made this necklace for you an I want you to have it." he said shyly and she gasped at its beauty. It was a lavender necklace in the form of a crystal and had an orange glow in the middle.

"Naruto, its beautiful! Thank you!" she exclaimed, hugging the boy, both blushing red.

"Nah its alright. Actually, its not just any kind of necklace. I sealed some of Kuruma's chakra into it. So just incase you run out of chakra, you can unseal it and use it. Why don't you try it now. It'll appear like a cloak, like the one a usually use." he said as he tied the necklace around her. She nodded and said.

"Unseal!" and suddenly, she was engulfed in an orange cloak. "Whoa!" she whispered as she felt the power surge within her.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Amazing! I knew Kuruma was powerful, but if this is a bit of his power, then I wonder how strong he really is."

 **"Thanks for the compliment."** he said and then feel back to sleep.

"Well you it'll last for a bout an hours time. Just tell me whenever you use it so that I can refill it, alright?" he said and he was hugged again.

"Thank you!" she squealed and without thinking, kissed him on the check. Understanding what she did, she turned bright red and then fainted.

"That didn't happen in a long time." he chuckled and brought her inside the house. After a couple minutes, she woke up and saw Naruto looking at her with concern eyes. Remembering what she did, she turned red again.

"S-S-Sorry!" she said.

"Its alright. Um Hinata?" he asked nervously.

"Y-Yes?"

"D-D-Do yo w-want to go o-on a d-date with me?" he whispered and she almost never heard him but did.

"Yes!" she almost screamed, but checked herself. "I'd love to."

"Great! Well I'm not really allowed in any of the restaurant-oh I have an idea! How about we met here tomorrow at lunch and then we'll go then. Sound alright?"

"Yup. That sounds great." she smiled.

"Come on now, you have to practice using Kuruma's chakra."

Hinata and Naruto met up at the Uzumaki compound the next day, both wearing their 'good' clothes.

"Are you ready Hinata?" he asked, taking out his hand.

"Yes." she nodded and took it and then they were gone in a yellow flash. They now stood somewhere outside the village, a town nearby.

"You see, I talked to the old man and asked if we could have our date outside the village and he said okay. But we can't tell your father. I'm sorry Hinaat but as much as I love your father and he's like a second father to me, I don't want to face his wrath at the moment." he said, making her giggle.

"Don't worry Naruto. I just told him that I was going to go train like every time. Neji and I spar at times, and were on equal ground. Of course I didn't show them any of my new techiniques. I suppose I would dominate him huh?" she smiled and he chuckled.

"You sure would. Now, shall we?" he said and they made their way to a beautiful restaurant. After their date, they both could say they had an amazing time as they ate their lunch and then went to a nearby lake and just chilled.

"That was a great date Naruto. I had a lot of fun." she smiled as they got back to the compound and she was about to leave.

"So did I Hinata." he smiled.

"Well, I better get going. See you tomorrow?" she said and he nodded. Once she left, he began punching the air and doing a victory dance.

Inside the seal, the three residents just watched the scene with a smile.

"I'm happy for him." Indra said.

 **"It's about time, that's what!"**

"*giggle* now we have to get Ino in the harem and then mor-" Ashura was cut off by Indra's punch. Looking up, he saw his brother looking at him, sharingan blazing.

"Would you like to run that by me little brother?" he asked darkly.

"N-No." he squeaked. Damn his brother was a party pooper, but he was still scary as hell.

A couple months later, Naruto and Hinata find themselves in front of Ino's house for her birthday party. After their date, they told her an she was so happy things were finally moving. Now they each had birthday presents in their hands, although they made it together.

"Naruto! Hinata! Its so good to see you two! Come on in, the party is just starting!" Rika, Ino's mother said, ushering them inside. When they were in the backyard, they saw many people there, some even from their class. Naruto saw this and froze. He still didn't like being around a lot of people. Rika and Hinata both saw this, and it made Rika's blood boil when she saw what had become of her best friend's son.

"Don't worry about anything Naruto. You'll be fine, I promise." she said, squeezing his shoulder. He nodded and thanked her and both children went inside.

"Naruto! Hinata!" they heard and saw Ino running up to then and hugged them both. When some of the people saw Naruto, the party almost immediately they went silent.

"Happy birthday Ino!" they both said, holding up their presents.

"Aww, are these for me?" she said happily, "Why don't you put them with the other presents over there and lets go play some games!" she said and dragged them along, but then they heard

"Why is he here?"

"That demon is tainting our children."

"Ino dear, let me take this _thing_ away." a random person said

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right. Are you talking about my friend Naruto?" she asked dangerously.

"Inoichi! Your daughter has been brainwashed!"

"Are you insulting my clan now? The Yamanakas are well known for anything that deals with the mind, my father be the strongest and greatest one there is and your insinuating that he can't tell whether or not his daughter is brainwashed?" she exclaimed, shocking almost everyone there. Her parents looked at her with pride. "Leave. I won't have people insulting my friend, my blonde brother no less and think they can come to _my_ party." she growled and before the person could say anything, he was dragged away.

"Wasn't he unpleasant?" Rika smiled.

"You said it mom." she huffed.

"T-Thank you." Naruto smiled with tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Nah, don't mention it. Now come on! This is a party isn't?" she said and the rest of day was spent with laughter and fun and games, with a lot of people there and participating, including the Hokage, but Anko was told to sit out due to her _extreme_ ways. When everyone was almost gone, and only Naruto and Hinata was left, they went and gave her their presents each.

"Well Ino, these two presents are from the both of us and Kuruma too. First is this one." he said, giving her one of the gifts. Opening it, she saw purple gloves which she could tell was designed by Hinata.

"These aren't ordinary gloves. You see in the stuff from Republic City, there was a metal bending police force so they had these metal whips. But they would extend to some length and it would be shown on their arm. These gloves have seals, so you apply some chakra and then the metal whip will extend and you move it with your metal bending." Hinata explained as Ino and her parents listened in awe.

"Suigo! These are so awesome! Let me try them on!" she said and but the gloves on. She put some chakra in the gloves and instantly a metal whip came into existence. She began moving some with her metal bending and found out that it was like she was controlling it at will.

"That's amazing!" Inoichi exclaimed.

"It can go up to about a kilometer and that's about it, but either way, it pretty good." Naruto commented. Putting the whip back and taking off the gloves, she waited for her next present.

"Okay this one is more from Kuruma, but I did the sealing and Hinata designed it." he said and gave her the next gift. Opening it, she saw a beautiful jewel forehead band, with a dark purple jewel in the middle with a bit of orange in the middle.

"This is so pretty!" Rika squealed as he saw the piece of jewelry.

"Well, its nice and all, but what makes it so special is that it has some of Kuruma's chakra sealed inside of it." he said, making the blondes-not him-wide eye.

"H-How?" was all Inoichi asked. Her parents knew about the Kyuubi and even his other tenants and really didn't care. Heck Ashura and Ino formed a great bond over gardening, that he would spend so much time at the flower shop.

"All I did was put some of his chakra inside. I did that to Hinata as well, but I wanted to give it to you as a surprise. You'll only use it when you absolutely need it and when you need a refill, just ask me." he smiled. "You'll get the same cloak as I do, and you'll be able to use it for an hour tops."

"This is-tell Kuruma I said thank you!" she smiled and try on the jewelry. Se absolutely loved it!

"I will when he wakes up."

"This is great and all, but Naruto if the council finds out especially Danzo, they'll ask you to give them some of his chakra."

"And they can try, but it won't work. It'll only work if he agrees, others wise, he'll poison the chakra and they'll die." he said smirking

About the next day, Naruto was at class for once instead of sending a clone, since he was really bored, more like he wasted too much chakra. He left thousands of clones back at the compound to build the aircraft, as they were almost finished building the airplane. Suddenly they all heard a rumbling and all believed it to be an earthquake.

"HIRUZEN SARUTOBI!" is what they heard until they saw the said man dash into the class room and was pale as if he saw a ghost or his own death. Looking at Naruto, who was sitting with the two girls, he went straight up to him.

"Naruto! What have you done?" he cried.

"Me?! What the hell you talking about old man? I did nothing. Geez your age finally catching up to you. The rumbling began getting closer.

"Why did you have to bring her here?" he said shaking the confused blonde. the others were just curious and amused at the way the two were. The door to the classroom was kicked down and the Old man hide behind the blonde.

"You and I have a lot of words to discuss!" the person yelled.

"Umm...whats going on here?" Iruka asked, suddenly feeling insignificant.

"That, ladies and gentlemen," Naruto began as they all looked at him, "would be my lovely grandmother, Tsunade Senju."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"


	8. Chapter 8

_"Naruto! What have you done?" he cried._

 _"Me?! What the hell you talking about old man? I did nothing. Geez your age finally catching up to you. The rumbling began getting closer._

 _"Why did you have to bring her here?" he said shaking the confused blonde. the others were just curious and amused at the way the two were. The door to the classroom was kicked down and the Old man hide behind the blonde._

 _"You and I have a lot of words to discuss!" the person yelled._

 _"Umm...whats going on here?" Iruka asked, suddenly feeling insignificant._

 _"That, ladies and gentlemen," Naruto began as they all looked at him, "would be my lovely grandmother, Tsunade Senju."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"_

 **Now**

There was complete silence as the people there tried to digest what was just said. The boy that their parents had always told them to stay away from was the grandson of the legendary Tsunade Senju! Now things didn't just make sense any more.

"N-Naruto?" Tsunade said, walking up to him with tears in her eyes and before he could say anything, he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug. She cried and kept say sorry over and over.

"C-Can't...b-breath!" he struggled out.

"Ops, sorry 'bout that." she laughed and then turned her attention to the sweating Hokage.

"H-Hello Tsunade. What are you doing back?"

"You knw very damn well! I was told he died that night! Who do you think you are lying to me about my grandson!? Huh?" she yelled, holding him by the collar. Sarutobi frowned.

"Told you? I didn't say anything like that? Who told you that?" he asked. Ino and Hinata, who were sitting next to Naruto began discussing things.

"Well, its a great thing to know that she didn't abandon you, but I wonder who lied?" Ino said.

"I don't know, but they're going to regret it." Naruto said fiercely and then turned back to the conversation.

"I was given a letter and I still never believed it, so they showed me his corpse. About a year ago, I got a letter but was...well lets say out of it and just stuffed it into my bag. Just last week I remember the letter and wondered what was inside. Imagine my surprise, when its from my to-be-dead grandson! I thought it was a joke, but he had access tot he Uzumaki compound and only those with Uzumaki blood can enter. So here I am." she finished.

"I swear, I never sent anyone. Jiraiya didn't want to ask you because we thought you abandoned him."

"Why the hell would I abandon my only living relative!?" she yelled.

"So...you don't hate?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I don't! I was so happy when your mother was pregnant." she said hugging him. Just then, someone rushed into the academy door.

"Tsuande! Please don't kill the Sandaime!" the blacked haired woman yelled.

"Calm down Shizune. Sensei isn't dead. It seems we were both played." then got an evil smirk. "The person who did this...well you can just pray for his sanity." she laughed

"Wait! Your this baka's grandmother? But he's a freak!" Sakura screeched.

"What the hell did you just call my grandson!?" Tsunade said darkly and punched the whimpering girl. Then a thoughtful look came over her face. "Wait, if he's alive, then the sealing was a success and no one-"

"Tsunade! You mustn't speak about that out loud!" Sarutobi said firmly and for the first time Tsunade was there, she looked around and saw that she was in a room filled with children.

"Eh? When did I get here?" she laughed and the others sweat dropped.

"You really are old aren't yo baa-chan?" Naruto smirked.

"What did you call me brat?!" she said and chased him out of the classroom.

"Well, the rest of you are dismissed." Sarutobi said and left the shocked students. There was a lot of gossip that was going to happen that's what.

 _'Come you guys, lets go!'_ Ashura suddenly said in his materialized formed. No one could see him except the two girls

"Ashura? When did you get out of the seal?" Ino asked.

 _'Since the old hag came.'_ he shrugged as they followed him.

"That isn't really nice to say Ashura." Hinata giggled along with Ino. They reached the Uzumaki compound and saw that the gate as already pen, so they stepped inside. There they saw Naruto and Tsunade lying on the ground laughing about who knows what.

"I thought she was trying to kill him a few minutes ago?" Ino said.

'She's an old hag, probably forgot.'

"Oh, Hinata, Ino! You guys came!" Naruto said.

"Yes we did. Don't run off like that." Ino scowled but smiled.

"Hello Tsunade. Its an honour to met you. My name is Hinata Hyuuga." she said, bowing politely.

"And my name is Ino Yamanaka. Its nice to meet you Tsunade-sama." she said cheerfully.

"Baa-chan these two are both my friends." he waved at them.

"Well it nice to met you both and just call me Tsunade." then she smirked. "So, you've been living here since?"

"Since I was four. I told jiji about it at the start of the academy. Its a nice place. Say are you going to be staying in Konoha?" he asked and she frowned. She didn't really have any good memories in Konoha but she had a grandson now so maybe...just maybe...

"Yeah, I'll be staying. I missed eleven years of your life and I'm not going to miss anymore.' she declared and he ran up and hugged her. He had honestly though that she had hated him, considering that she didn't reply in a year.

"That's great! I'm really happy for you bro!" Ino exclaimed.

"By the way, Tsunade we sent that letter to ask you if we could use some of your scrolls on medical jutsu and super strength. Is it alright if we use them to help us train?" Hinata asked.

"Oh? I've got a better idea. Since you two are friends of my little Naru-chan here-

"Hey!"

"-how about I train you my self?" she smirked at their shocked faces.

"R-Really!? Oh my god yes please! It would be an honour!" Ino exclaimed, hugging her fellow blonde.

"That's very kind of you Tsunade. It would indeed be an honour." Hinata said politely and they went inside for a snack.

"Ne, baa-chan, do you know the Uzumaki secret?" Naruto asked as they were eating the cinnamon buns Hinata made.

"You mean down in the basement, yea I know. My grandmother Mito and I were close so she told me. They know?" she asked.

"Yea, actually, I'm the avatar for this generation an-"

"WHAT!?" Tsunade exclaimed.

"I said I'm this generation's avatar." he said as she began inspecting him.

"She told me about those and their history. She mad them bed time stories and they were always so interesting." she said. "Never did I ever thing that I would meet an avatar."

"Well I am and I just mastered all four element. Hinata is a water bender and Ino is an earth bender. Ino and I need to learn the technique where you can see with your feet. We have two years of the academy and we want to learn it by then. She wanted to learn your super strength to add to her earth bending."

"Seeing with your feet huh? Now that's something."

"It sure is. But I like metal bending more." Ino said. "Its so much more...destructive." and Naruto could feel pride swell up within Kurama. They all laughed and talked about random things until Tsunade slammed her hands on the table.

"Damn I forgot!" she exclaimed.

"What's the matter baa-chan?"

"I completely forgot about Shizune!" she yelled running out of the house as the others sweat dropped.

 _'She is defiantly Ashura's descendant.'_ Indra said.

At the other side of the village in a casino was a black haired woman losing even worse than here teacher.

"Tonton, do you think Tsunade's bad luck is contagious?" she wept to the pig.

"Oink, Oink _'no your just bad.'_ " Tonton replied.

 **Two Years Later**

"Ashura get back here this instant! I'm going to kill you for wanting to corrupt my grandson!" Tsunade yelled as she ran after Ashura across the Uzumaki compound.

"Never! My otouto WILL get a harem if there's anything I have to say about it!" he exclaimed running away from the furious blonde medic.

"Come face me like a man you coward!" she yelled.

"Being a man want help be stay alive!" he yelled back. Indra, Kurama in a human form-after Naruto tweaked the seal, Hinata, Ino, Shizune and Tonto were sitting on the front porch laughing at he scene in front of them.

Ashura and Indra were introduced to the two medics once they settled in, along with Kurama. At first they were a bit skeptical about the Kyuubi and all, but once they were told everything he did for Naruto, they easily accepted him. Kurama and Tsunade hit it off immediately as they both had deranged and deadly ways on how they should deal with the villagers that keep scorning Naruto. Speaking of which, his Uzumaki heritage and how he was related to the first and second Hokage's were revealed at the council that was held and everyone knew about Tsunade's strength and didn't want to go against her. his father was still held, as the Sandaime said he would reveal it at the chuunin exams. She and Indra had a mutual understanding as they were both protective about Naruto. She, however, didn't like the younger Otsutsuki as he kept on telling Naruto get more females, after Ino punched him in the face when he wanted to recruit her, saying that she saw the blonde as a brother, nothing ore, nothing less. Which shows the reason why they were having a cat and mouse chase at the moment.

"Ashura-nii say something about a harem again?" they heard a voice which belonged to Naruto.

"Is there really any other reason?" Ino huffed as he sat down between her and Hinata.

"Really now, Ashura should get a hint." Hinata giggled and Naruto kissed her on the check.

"Exactly, I'm only going to have is Hinata." he smiled and held her close.

"Aww, you two look so good together. I can't wait to have someone for myself." Ino cooed. Naruto and Hinata had began dating for a couple of months now and when their little family was informed, they all breathed a 'FINALLY' much to the new couples embarrassment and when the Hyuugas found out...

 _"So...your dating my daughter now?" Hiashi said, Byakugan blazing. Naruto gulped and prepared to run as Hiashi began hitting him with strikes._

 _"Waahhhh! Hiashi! Its like your trying to kill me?" he yelled as they ran on top of the buildings._

 _"That's exactly what I'm trying to do!" he yelled back. Hinata just giggled at them when her uncle came out._

 _"Hinata, what's going on?" he asked, since they didn't talk in hornfics when they were alone._

 _"Naruto and I are dating and father is..." poor girl never got to finish as her uncle dash after him. She heard_

 _"Hiashi, where is that mongrel that's trying to take away my niece's innocence?"_

 _"Hizashi, he's that way. Come brother and let's finish him." she sweat dropped_

 _"Oi, Hizashi, you're suppose to be on my side!" Naruto cried as the rest of village watch in amusement as the Hyuuga twins chased him around. It only got worse when Neji arrived._

The Hyuuga boy still tried many ways to prank him, but Naruto wasn't called the 'Prank master from Hell' for no reason, though even he had to admit that Neji was getting better each time. Neji, though wasn't the only person to get a pranking spree, but this person had it on a more deadlier side. Whenever he and Anko were going to do a killer prank, which usually involved the Hokage, Ibiki Morino would always join and he would take things to a whole new level. Kakashi would sometimes join them, as he bounded with Ashura quite well, both of them being perverts.

Naruto, Hinata and Ino each reached great heights in their bending, but that didn't mean that they didn't have any jutsus. Ino had a number of earth jutsus and two other jutsus in each of the other four elements: one offensive and one defensive, just incase something happened. Hinata was the same an their medical ninjutsu was going great. Hinata, because of her Byakugan, could easily identify the wounded and affected area, but that didn't mean that Ino was far behind. Like Hinata, she too had perfect chakra control, which improved over the years. They were both taught Tsunade's super strength, which Hinata added to the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist and Ino with her normal taijutsu, which was the combination of a normal earth bender's techniques, as well as the Snake Style's flexibility.

"Come on you guys, we have to get to the academy. Today's the team assignments" Ino said getting them both up., since they all passed the test.

"How come you're going now? Its like ten in the morning. Aren't you two hours late?" Shizune asked.

"The academy instructor said something about last minute preparations so their classes start late." Indra answered.

"Let's get a move on then." Naruto said, holding Hinata's hand as they walked out of the compound. Hinata and Ino both came in the morning. it was like their home away from home and their parents didn't mind.

"I hope the three of you are ready." Indra said, walking beside them, though no one but they could see.

"We sure are!" Ino exclaimed, "I mean it'll be great to see Naruto not as a dead last anymore. It was honestly getting annoying."

"Hey!" he yelled.

"You have to admit Naruto, it is tiring." Hinata said softly, causing him to be depressed.

"I'm only doing so because nii-san said to." he mummbled. Kakashi wanted him to be apart of his genin team and since they knew that the council would want him to train Sasuke, the Rookie of the Year, he had to be the dead last.

"Oh well, at least I'll be with Hinata!" he exclaimed, hugging the girl. Hinata was Top Kunoichi of the Year with Ino following up. Sakura was second when it came to academics, but Ino made up for it on the other fields. Both Hiashi and Inoichi were happy with their daughter's progress and they knew it was all thanks to Naruto.

"No, I think Kurenai wants men on her team Naruto. She said something about a tracking team." Hinata said. She wanted to be on his team, but after Anko and Neko, who turned out to be Yuguo introduced them to Kurenai, they both hit it off well.

"Yeah, my father said I'll be with Shika and Chouji for this generation's Ino-Shika-Cho." Ino said. The three friends tried to get the two boys to train with them, but they would always deny.

"Oh well, that sorta makes sense and all and if your going to be on a tracking team, them Kiba and Shino would probably be on your team." Naruto nodded. They had also befriended Shino, who would usually sit with them at lunch, along with Shikamaru and Chouji. They all knew Naruto was holding back, but the three boys wouldn't train with them.

"You've arrived." Indra said, snapping them out of their conversation. "I'll look around the village for a bit, I don't want to go back just yet."

"'Kay! See ya later Indra-nii" Naruto waved as the older Otsutsuki brother bid the thirteen years olds goodbye. They went inside and took a seat near the window as the other students started coming inside.

"They're coming." Ino said, with her eyes closed and the other two understood what she meant. During the past two years, Naruto and Ino were both able to master the 'seeing with your feet' technique.

"Fangirls." they muttered and in came a heard of girls, with Sakura being the leader, each wanting to sit with their 'precious Sasuke-kun'.

"Thank god I don't act like that." Ino said, banging her head, making the other two laugh. Naruto would sometimes tease her of her former fangirl status and lets just say, that he didn't utter another word after she learned Tsunade's super strength.

"Sasuke-kun, can I sit here?" Sakura said fluttering her eyelashes.

"No." he grunted, but she sat down any ways.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you don't have to be shy~" she whispered, causing the three friends to laugh out loud, gaining everyone's attention.

"What's so funny baka?" Sakura screeched.

"You really are pathetic aren't you?" Ino grinned. "Here we are all becoming genin, shinobi and you're just flirting with the Emo-king here." she laughed.

"Shut Ino-pig. Sasuke-kun will save me!" she yelled, causing them to laugh even more

"Why would you need saving? Its people like you that give kunochi's a bad name." Hinata tched.

"Pfft, she'd probably alert the enemy with her voice, and let them have their way with her." Naruto laughed.

"Poor poor girl. We'd better start planning her funeral, let her parents know." Hinata shook her head in mock disappointment, everyone else kept laughing, and even Sasuke's lips twitched upward. Sakura, however, was fuming, angry at being humiliated.

"Your wrong! Sasuke-kun is the strongest and he will safe me! You guys are just stupid bakas and you Naruto are just a stupid orphan, no wonder you don't have any manners!" she smirked, think she won. What she forgot was that Naruto was the grandson of Tsunade Senju, thus apart of the Senju clan and Uzumaki clan, since it was made public knowledge. What she also forgot, was that anyone who messed with Naruto, would have the furry of his grandmother on them. So when everyone stopped laughing and sweating, she though that they were on her side. Boy was she wrong, but before anything else could happen, she found herself banged on the wall, her throat being crushed and her feet off the ground. She looked at her assailant and it turned out to be an angry Ino. That's what made people back away. there was something they learned during the academy days and that was, you pick on one of her friends, then you'll regret it, considering she was the second strongest in the class.

"Listen here you useless excuse for a shinobi. You can talk whatever shit you want about me, but the moment you say something about a friend of mine, not even the Shinigami will stand in my way to rip you to shreds, do you understand?" she hissed, tightening her hold, making the poor girl whimper and nod. Ino let her go and she fell on the ground. "Tch, pathetic." she sneered and walked back to her desk as if nothing happened. Now the speed she displayed was something no genin should have, but the three of them would easily give any jounin a run for their money. Sasuke, however, was seething at the speed she showed, wanting it for himself.

"Alright everyone get to your seats. I'll be announcing the teams now." Iruka said, just as Ino sat down. "Team1...team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. Your jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

"Yes! Yes! That stupid plan worked!" Naruto exclaimed, cheering and throwing his hands up.

"Yes, yes, we know, now be quiet we want to know our team placements." Ino said.

"What are you talking about dead last?" Kiba yelled.

"None of your business dog breath." he shot back.

"Anyways, Team 8 Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Your jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi."

"Its alright Hinata, at least you have Shino and Kurenai to make up for his stupidity." Ino said, making Naruto grin.

"Would you people stop interrupting me?" Iruka said with a tick mark.

"Sorry sensei, please continue" Hinata said

"Team 9 is in circulation, so team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi. Your jounin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

"You have the old ma-" Naruto was cut off by Hinata's hand on him mouth. Iruka nodded a thanks and continued.

"You'll wait here for your senseis. Best of luck in your shinobi career." he concluded and then left.

"Sarutobi? Is he related to the Hokage?" Ino asked.

"Yea, he's the old man's son. He use to be apart of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve." Naruto said.

"What's that?" Chouji asked from the seat behind.

"Its an elite group of hand picked individuals that are the Fire Daimyo's guards." Shino answered, sitting beside him.

"Yea, its troublesome, but actually the most honorary tittle you could get." Shikamaru yawned.

"Cool! Our sensei is awesome!" Ino exclaimed.

"Hey Kakshi-nii isn't bad. He's lazy, perverted and let his skills rusty, but not bad." Naruto tried to defend him.

"I think you insulted him more." they heard a voice, who turned out to be Kurenai, along with Asuma, both laughing.

"I was thinking the same thing." Hinata giggled.

"Team 8 and 10?" Asuma asked.

"Follow us." Kurenai said and they waved goodbye, Hinata giving him a quick peck.

"Oh Naruto? Kakashi he'll be-" Asuma warned

"Yea I know. I'll go get something to eat." he huffed, making the jounin laugh and then leave with his team.

"Dobe, how do you know those jounin?" Sasuke asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, well I know Anko, who's friends with Kurenai and Asuma is the old man's son. I've now him since I was young." he shrugged and began walking out the door.

"Where are you going? Our sensei isn't here yet!" Sakura yelled.

"Yea, well nii-san is usually three hours late, so I think I'll go train for bit. No point wasting time." he said, and the other two just looked at him. Sasuke got up and decide to follow him, wondering what kind of training the dobe was going to do and Sakura just followed her crush.

"What are you guys doing here" Naruto said, with out turning around as they reached a training ground.

"What king of training are you doing? Not like you could catch up to me." he said arrogantly, but unknown to anyone, Sasuke had a feeling that Naruto was hiding his skills in the academy. It wasn't that you were friends with two of the top kunoichi and still the dead last, no to mention that he probably got training from Tsunade, which shocked him that he was a Senju and an Uzumaki. They added it to the curriculum later on.

"Well, I was going to increase my weights and do some light warm ups." he said and then got an idea. "Say, since we're going to a team, how about we tell one another about our strengths and weaknesses. That way we can work better on missions."

"How would that help?" Sakura asked

"You see Konoha favors team work, so we'll probably do a lot of exercises that deal with that. Have you guys done any training on your own? I think by know you'll know that I was holding back." he said.

"Holding back?" Sakura said in shock. "W-Why?" she said.

"Kakashi Hatake, our jounin sensei is my adoptive older brother. I wanted to be on his genin team and since Sasuke was obviously going to be on his team, then I decided to play the dead last. Never mind that, did you guys do any personal training?" he asked.

"Well, I would practice doing katas and a fire ninjutsu." Sasuke said and suddenly felt like he didn't do much to improve and train himself.

"Did you at least do the tree climbing exercise? If you go to the library, there are basic exercises that they'll show you in a lot of books." and Sasuke just shook hi s head. "What abut you Sakura?"

"Well, I can do the academy jutsus, but that's it." she said, somewhat ashamed of her skills. She remembered how Ino improved so drastically and wondered if she would ever be able to do that.

"Alright then. I don't know if you guys know, but 'Team 7' in general is always a well known team in all of Konoha. Usually the member of the teams become great shinobi, like the old man and the Sanin. Our own sensei was apart of a team 7 as well and is known as an A-ran, borderline S-rank shinobi. So if we do horribly, then we'll be spiting on the hard work and reputation of team 7 altogether. Sasuke, you think that your better than everyone and I'm not trying to sound rude, but with that attitude, then you'll end up killing your teammates or even your self."

"But I need-"

"Yes I know. You need power to kill your brother." he said shocking the raven. "In all honesty the entire thing is just absurd to me, I mean why the hell did he even do it?"

"To test his abilities!?" he yelled, angry that this dobe would question him.

"Really? Do you honestly believe that? To test his abilities? If he really did, then why not challenge the Hokage? And why would he kill the elderly and not you? Are you trying to tell me that there weren't children that was younger than you?" he said and with each question, Sasuke's anger was replaced with confusion. "Those were the questions I had when I thought about the entire thing. I mean, at the end of the day, he's still your brother. Don't you think that its best to give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"I- your right." Sasuke whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"And you Sakura." he turned to her. She flinched at his tone. This was defiantly the Naruto from the academy, but them again he stuck with his group of friends and that was all. "Your a fangirl. A pathetic, useless fangirl who follows a guy who honestly has no interest in you. In this team there will be no damsel in distress. Everyone will be able to carry there own weight, meaning you have to train. ALOT. and also eat a lot more food and please don't tell me that your own a diet bullshit. You train, you burn off energy and fat. Tell me, are Hinata and Ino disfigured?" and she shook her head. Those two girls actually had bodies that any female would kill for. "See? and they train. That's what you have to do." he concluded.

"Naruto? Do you think...I'll be a great kunoichi?" she asked hesitantly after a couple minutes.

"No Sakura, you won't be a great kunoichi." he said and she looked like she was going to cry, even Sasuke was shocked at his bluntness. "You'll be one of the best." and they saw him giving her a fox-like grin. She brightened up and wiped up away her tears.

"Can you help me? To be a great shinobi?" she asked with determination.

"Of course! What are teammates for! We can use the time nii-san is late to train" he smiled. He needed this team to work. He remembered the bet that he entered with Hinata and Ino. A bet to which of their teams would have more members in the chuunin exams and since they were each on a team, it balanced out well. Though he didn't want them to be strong just because of that. They seriously needed to be strong, especially since he knew Kakashi would probably make them do D-rank missions or some team work exercise.

"Can...I join you guys?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. Asking for help, he though they were going t make fun of him, but luckily they didn't.

"Sure! We'll become the most kick-ass team there is!" Naruto exclaimed and then started to show them the tree climbing exercise and they began.

From above in a tree, Kakshi watched the entire thing and couldn't help but feel proud of his otouto.

 _'Sensei, Kushina, you'll defiantly feel proud of your son.'_


End file.
